Tales of Anna
by jkls39
Summary: Join Anna Scarlet as she interacts with the members of Ad Libitum and other people in Ailily as she makes friends and have a stronger relationship with them.
1. Assignment 1: Dear Diary

**A/N:** Hello! I'm jkls39! It's nice meeting you, reader! This is my second fanfiction. My first one's about Kingdom Hearts for I am a KH fan. Unfortunately, I decided not to continue it for a while since I lost my inspiration. I indulged myself in the Tales series that I decided to make a fanfic about it. I created OCs and adopted some Tales series characters. Here is the list of characters for this story:

Original:  
- Anna Scarlet  
- Mi-ki Kinomoto  
- Melody the Fortuneteller

Series Characters:  
- Tales of Phantasia: Chester Barklight, Arche Klein  
- Tales of Destiny: Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Leon Magnus, Garr Kelvin, Philia Felice, Mighty Kongman, Chelsea Tone  
- Tales of Eternia: Reid Hershel, Farah Oersted, Chat  
- Tales of Destiny 2: Nanaly Fletch, Harold Besrelius  
- Tales of Symphonia: Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, Kratos Aurion, Zelos Wilder  
- Tales of Rebirth: Veigue Lungberg, Claire Bennett, Eugene Gallardo, Annie Barrs, Tytree Crowe, Saleh (enemy)  
- Tales of Legendia: Senel Coolidge, Will Raynard, Norma Beatty  
- Tales of the Abyss: Luke fon Fabre (short hair version), Tear Grants, Guy Cecil, Jade Curtiss, Anise Tatlin, Asch, Mieu  
- Tales of the Tempest: Caius Qualls, Rubia Natwick  
- Tales of Innocence: Luca Milda, Iria Animi, Spada Belforma, Ange Serena  
- Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World: Emil Castagnier, Marta Lualdi  
- Tales of Vesperia: Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo, Rita Mordio, Raven, Repede  
- Tales of Hearts: Shing Meteoryte, Amber Hearts  
- Tales of Graces: Asbel Lhant, Cheria Barnes  
- Tales of Xillia: Jude Mathis, Milla Maxwell

There you go! Now, I combined elements of narration and skit-type storyline. The main story centers on the narration part. The skit-type is more on like experiences. I don't know if this story of mine satisfies your needs but this is the best I could do. Enjoy! ^_^

**Assignment 1 - Dear Diary**

In the town of Ailily, lushes of green trees and bushes cover almost parts of the town. Mind you, Ailily is not just any ordinary town. Instead of having a town lying on flat ground, Ailily is structured in some sort of a mountain. Houses are positioned like terraces. If you want to move to one house to another, you have to use the long straight stair that leads to the highest peak, the Yggdrasil Tree or the World Tree, and move from either left or right to whichever destination you would be going. The Yggdrasil Tree has been the protector and giver of life not only in the town of Ailily but also to other parts of the world. But, there had been many places that were destroyed during the War of the Descenders. Some stayed in their own towns to rebuild what they have lost. Others had lost their lives, fighting in order to safeguard what they love and cherish.

My name is Anna Scarlet. I have been living in Ailily ever since the War of the Descenders. Many evil Descenders targeted Ailily because the World Tree is here. But, there is one descender who saved Ailily from its total destruction. Many who survived the war came in this town, and I, as one of the residences, ensure that this town is always secured. Even with the war over, monsters multiply. New monsters emerge so the town has to be vigilant at all times. The Mayor of Ailily already passed a law that non-guild members should be inside of their homes not later than 6 o' clock in the evening. Usually, monsters are active and are more dangerous at night so my da- I mean, the Mayor had to do that.  
Because of all these monsters, a guild was formed called Ad Libitum. This is composed of members from those who have lost their homes and swore to protect Ailily, their second home. This guild has always been my ideal guild but I decided not to join it… for now. There have been 'issues' going on between the government and them so…

Well, never mind! I'm sure there will come a time that I would spill the beans but now's not the best time for that.  
Let's see now… what else should I say…? Damn it! I don't know why I'm even doing this! It's not like he's going to read this! Like, I'll ever let him! He keeps on blabbering that I need to do this for points of reflections and for remembering things. Right… remembering… I don't even know who she was…

Anyway, I'm out. Maybe if I have the time, I'll write again. :)

Love lots,

Anna;)


	2. Assignment 2: Anna's a what!

**A/N:** Here's another assignment for you! :D I also forgot to mention that I don't own all Tales series. They all belong to Namco Bandai! I think I got really excited to publish my story that's why I forgot to include this! Hehe! Enjoy! :)

**Assignment 2 - Anna's a what?!**

* Includes: Anna, Chester, and Kratos

_In Ailily's Town Square…_

**Anna:** Hey, Chester!

**Chester:** Oh, hi, Anna. Patrolling the town again?

**Anna:** Yeah. You know the reason why I do this. Everybody does.

**Chester:** Because you're the…

**Anna:** DON'T EVER DARE SAY THAT! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!

**Kratos:** What is this noise all about?

**Chester:** Kratos!

**Anna:** A-ah! M-Mr. Kratos, sir! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shout like that.

**Kratos:** I always hear the same thing from you. Are you hiding something?

**Chester:** Woah! Kratos, this is shocking. And I thought you would be the first to know.

**Anna:** Shut up, Chester! You may have known but please don't spread it further!

**Kratos:** Well, well, you can't hide secrets from me. Whatever it is, I would like to know about it.

**Anna:** Oh, look at the time! I still need to patrol! Chester, you're coming with me! (drags Chester)

**Chester:** H-huh?! H-hey! Don't drag me forcefully! Hey! That hurts! Stop it!

_(Anna and Chester out of the scene)_

**Kratos:** (sighs) There's so much I don't know about that girl…

**A/N: **The first scene of the story! This is what I'm talking about the skit-type! I also did my best here since I've consulted a wikia here just to study the Tales characters personalities. If you're not satisfied on this one, please just comment on! Thank you for reading! What could be the next scene? :)


	3. Assignment 3: Sparring Time!

**A/N: **Another assignment! This time, the three most popular Tales characters are here! If you're a Tales fan, you know those three! :D Again, I do not own all Tales series. Namco Bandai owns them.

**Assignment 3 - Sparring Time!**

* Includes: Anna, Yuri, Asbel, and Leon

_(Yuri, Asbel and Leon sparring; clashes of swords could be heard)_

**Anna:** (claps her hands) Woah! You three are so awesome!

**Asbel:** Hey, Anna! Wanna spar, too?

**Anna:** Can I?!

**Yuri:** Sure! If you want, you can take the three of us.

**Anna:** I-I don't know… I mean, three against one? I don't think I can even win this especially it's you three.

**Leon:** I heard you're very good in combat. I think you can almost take a hundred or so enemies.

**Anna:** What?! Who said that?! Let me tell you, I had a hard time making Milla fall into her knees when I sparred with her once! What more the three of you?!

**Yuri:** (chuckles) Alright. Who would you want to spar with then?

**Anna:** (thinks) Hmm… I sparred with Asbel a lot of times so… You, Yuri!

**Yuri:** Alright. Get ready!

_(Anna and Yuri sparred; Anna falls down)_

**Anna:** (pants) See…? I'm not so good…

**Yuri:** (pants) Yeah, you are… I'm almost out of breath…

**Asbel:** That was nice! You did great there, Anna! You almost had him!

**Leon:** Yes, but, I'm not very convinced. You still need a lot of practice.

**Asbel:** Oh, come on, Leon! She did great at least.

**Leon:** (irritated) I didn't say she didn't show her best! I only said that she needs more practice!

**Yuri:** Alright! Calm down! Overall, Anna did show what she can do.

**Anna:** Thanks! At least I already know what kind of fighting style you use!

**Yuri:** You did?

**Asbel:** (pats Yuri's shoulder) Good luck, Yuri.

**Yuri:** Huh?

_(Anna's being evil!)_

**Yuri:** Oh… kay?

**A/N: **Ta-dah! Now you know! Haha! XD Anyway, I showed Asbel being a bit cheery here. I don't know if I portrayed the correct Asbel here. I was reminded of him in Tales of Gekijou. He was a bit too cute in there and I kinda applied it here. Heehee. If I show it wrongly, I'm sorry! T_T


	4. Assignment 4: Asbel and Anna

**A/N:** Here's another one! Who could be with Anna this time? :) Again, I do not own all Tales series. Namco Bandai owns them.

**Assignment 4 - Asbel and Anna**

* Includes: Anna and Cheria

_In Ailily's Marketplace…_

**Anna:** Seriously, Cheria, why do you have to drag me? You could've just asked Mi-ki. She likes this kind of stuff.

**Cheria:** I already asked her and she said she can't. She's working right now.

**Anna:** (sighs) Really…? Then just ask somebody else like Marta, Colette, Tear, or Amber. Why me of all people?

**Cheria:** Why are you complaining? Don't you think this is also the time for us to get to know each other? You and Asbel are super close and I want to be friends with you more!

**Anna:** Fine then! What do you want to know about me?

_In Ailily's Cafe House…_

**Cheria:** Let's see… How old are you?

**Anna:** What?! That's not a very good question for getting-to-know-you.

**Cheria:** Aw,come on! I wanna know!

**Anna:** No! I'm not saying anything!

**Cheria:** Does Asbel know?

**Anna:** My age? No! We only get to be close friends when I asked him to spar with me. That's it.

**Cheria:** Oh, really? And I thought you two went on a date or something…

**Anna:** Cheria!

_(Everybody in the cafe looks at Anna)_

**Anna:** U-umm… my apologies...

_(Back to normal)_

**Anna:** Cheria, it's not like that. We're just friends. Well, more like brothers and sisters you could say. Besides, I thought he likes you.

**Cheria:** M-me?! O-Oh…! W-well…!

_(Cheria gets all red)_

**Anna:** R-right. Maybe you're the one who likes him…

_(Cheria seems not to be listening anymore; Anna just sighed and drinks her hot chocolate)_

**A/N:** Did I portray Cheria right? Well, I did read that she likes Asbel but she rather hid those feelings. Well, anyhow, hope you enjoyed it! X)


	5. Assignment 5: Love's in the Air

**A/N: **The 5th one! Wow! 5 chapters in one day! I am so pumped up! Let's see what's in store for us in this chapter. I don't own anything. Just my OCs.

**Assignment 5 - Love's in the Air**

* Includes: Anna, Lloyd, Spada, Yuri, Luke, Asch, Guy, Mieu, Repede, and Mi-ki

_In Ailily's Town Square…_

_(Lloyd and Spada sparring with one another; Yuri and Luke, with Mieu in his shoulder, sitting on the bench while Asch and Guy are standing)_

**Anna:** Hey! How many times did I tell you not to do sparring here?! This is a Town Square! A TOWN SQUARE! What did you not understand on that?!

**Yuri:** Don't worry. Nobody's here.

**Anna:** Nobody's here?! Of course nobody would be here because you're here! People wouldn't want to get involve in this! Not even children!

**Guy:** (chuckles) Sorry about this. I tried to stop them but they weren't really listening.

**Spada:** Don't apologize, Guy! This here's fine! Doncha' worry! This'll be for today and tomorrow we'll spar elsewhere!

**Anna:** (sighs) You always say that but in the end you end up being here.

**Lloyd:** Well, that just means this is the only place we can do sparring! (laughs)

_(Anna glares at Lloyd; Lloyd gulps)_

**Lloyd:** S-sorry… I didn't mean to crack a joke on that one…

**Anna:** Well, let me tell you, it's not funny!

**Asch:** Look, with all due respect, just for today?

**Anna:** (sighs) Fine. Make sure just for today because if I…

**Mi-ki**: Anna!

**Anna:** H-huh?

_(Mi-ki waving and then comes closer)_

**Anna:** What now, Mi-ki? Can't you see I'm trying to lecture them?

**Mi-ki:** Again? You always do that.

**Anna:** Well, that's because these 'kids' here are not listening to me. That's why I'm lecturing them.

**Mi-ki:** Oh… kay. (Looks at the guys) O-oh! Y-Yuri! U-umm…! Re-Repede…! H-he's… umm… (stutteringly mumbles)

**Anna:** What's wrong with you now?

**Mi-ki:** H-he's… (continues mumbling)

**Anna:** Damn it, Mi-ki! Would you stop talking to yourself? Snap out of it! (slaps Mi-ki)

**Mi-ki:** Ouch! That hurts!

**Repede:** Woof! Grrr…

**Anna:** Don't worry, Repede. I'm not hurting her.

**Mi-ki**: I -I think I-I sh-should go now…! Re-Repede! Thanks for today! (dashes out as quickly as she can)

**Repede:** Woof! (follows Mi-ki)

_(Everyone's quiet)_

**Anna:** Now that was really weird… maybe I should check on her... Anyway, where was I?

_(Lloyd, Spada and Yuri blushing; Asch, Guy and Luke having a big question mark)_

**Luke:** G-guys? You okay?

**Mieu:** What's wrong with them, Master?

**Anna:** Uhh… a-alright, I think I should be going now… Just… remember what I said… okay? (surprised on what just happened all of a sudden)

**A/N: **Woah! What just happened really? Do we smell love in here or just crushes? Well, I don't know! XD


	6. Assignment 6: Dear Diary Part 1

**A/N: **Woof! Woof! Repede?! Is that you?! X) How I wish I have a dog as loyal as Repede... Yuri! Give me Repede! XD Anyway, the 6th assignment. Enjoy! Disclaimer... you already know...

**Assignment 6 - Dear Diary Part 1**

A lot happened. I was able to shut Chester from saying any further about me. I don't know how he knew about me but I have to be extra careful. I don't want him spilling the beans soon! I also had a great time sparring with Yuri for the first time. I always sparred with Asbel ever since then. Actually, I can't even remember how I even met Asbel. If it weren't for Cheria, I wouldn't be even contemplating about it now. How did we met? Let's see now…

After the War of the Descenders, people from other towns and kingdoms came to Ailily. There were a lot of them, I tell you. Being a person who likes helping others out, I made them feel at home and even gave them shelters to stay. According to some of them, Ailily might become their second home since some of them had completely lost their homes and didn't know where else to go. And from here, I began to interact with them. One time, I saw Asbel training by himself. Observing him, he seemed really serious and determined in his training. He was one of those who lost his home completely. I noticed that time that he was really angry at himself. I tried to approach him and even comforted him. I counseled him in the best way I can which turned out to be successful. And from there, I helped him train until he got comfortable and promised that he will protect Ailily no matter what happens.

And… that's about it. Wow! This diary thing is really effective! I couldn't believe that I remember something like that! That was like long ago already! Maybe if this keeps up, I would finally remember her. He was not telling me anything yet but I doubt he'll ever tell me about her. Anyway, I'm signing out! Until next time!

Oh, and yes, another thing… Today was really weird, too. At first, I was just reprimanding the 'boys' not to do sparring in the Town Square when all of a sudden, they just stopped and then went all quiet. Did Mi-ki put a spell on them or something? And, yeah, speaking of her, she was also weird. She gets all giddy when she came to me and then begins to talk to herself. What was that all about?! Anyway, like it matters. Gotta go to bed now!

Love lots,

Anna;)

**A/N: **If you have questions especially the War of the Descenders part, I just made that up. Seriously, I really did made that up. I think I already explained that part in Assignment 1. But, if you still need clarifications, I'm happy to answer it. :)


	7. Assignment 7: Your future would be Part1

**A/N: **The 7th one! I have to thank one of the fanfictions that I read a long time already. I got an idea for this one because of that one. But, I don't know I did it right. I'm not a fortuneteller! If you think there are flaws with this chapter especially the prediction part, please don't hesitate to comment on it. I really think what I did was wrong. Thank you! :) For now, enjoy! You already know I don't own anything except my OCs!

Assignment 7 - Your future would be Part 1

* Includes: Anna, Marta, Mi-ki, and Melody

_In Ailily's Bazaar Area…_

**Anna:** Why are we here again?

**Mi-ki:** To know our fortunes!

**Marta:** That's right! I want to know my future with my Emil!

**Anna:** Well, I sure hell don't wanna know my fortune! Why drag me into this?!

**Mi-ki:** Come on, Anna! I know you wanna know it, too!

**Marta:** Yeah! You and Asbel make a great couple, too! Don't you want to know what's ahead of you and Asbel?

**Anna:** (irritated) Sh-shut up, you two! Asbel and I are just friends! Get it?! Just friends! The two of us are like a brother and sister relationship! Nothing else!

**Marta:** (eyes are somehow twinkling) Oh really~? Are you sure about that~?

**Mi-ki:** (giggles) Stop it, Marta. Just try it out, Anna. Maybe Asbel does like you.

**Anna:** (blushes) N-no, he isn't. Don't make this one an issue. I'm telling you, we're just friends.

**Marta:** But you do like him, right? (winks at Anna)

**Anna:** Can we please stop? This is just so annoying. And Mi-ki, I thought you don't like to know your fortune. You said so yourself.

**Mi-ki:** W-well, yeah, I did say that. But, I just couldn't bear it anymore. I wanna know if he'll like me or not.

**Anna:** 'He'?

**Marta:** Oh my~! It seems Anna doesn't know! What should we do, Mi-ki?

**Mi-ki:** Don't worry! She'll eventually know someday! Maybe right now she might know who's 'he' I'm referring to.

**Marta:** You're right. But, seriously, Mi-ki, are you sure it's really him? I like his best friend more than him!

**Mi-ki:** Well, both of them are good-looking and more of a justice-type guys… I don't know why I'm so drawn to him more than his best friend.

_(Marta and Mi-ki continue chattering)_

**Anna:** (mumbles) I don't get these two at all…

_Outside of The Fortuna's Future…_

**Mi-ki:** This is it! Oh! I'm so nervous! Marta, I am so nervous!

**Marta:** Just relax, Mi-ki! You have to prepare yourself! Your love is on the line here!

**Anna:** Then, can we just stop and go somewhere else?

**Marta & Mi-ki: **No!

**Anna:** (shocked) Woah! Fine, fine! Let's go know our fortunes!

_Inside The Fortuna's Future…_

**Melody:** Welcome! "Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." Oh my~! What do you we have here? Anna Scarlet and… some people. Once again, welcome to The Fortuna's Future! I am called Melody. I see you're here to know what's ahead of you, hm?

**Marta:** That's right!

**Melody:** Yes, of course! 50 gald per person.

**Anna:** What?! Seriously?! Just for one fortune?! That's really expensive, you know!

**Melody:** Dearie, I'll have you know that my predictions are precise and they never lie (smiles mischievously).

**Anna:** This is crazy. I'm outta here!

**Melody:** I can give yours for free.

**Anna:** What?

**Marta:** Oh my gosh! This is already a bargain! Anna! You have to accept it!

_(Anna stays silent for a few second)_

**Anna:** … Fine.

**Melody:** Alright then! Who goes first?

**Marta:** Me first!

_(Marta pays 50 gald)_

**Melody:** What do you want to know? Ask wisely. You only get three fortunes for one question. Even if you pay me more, you only get three per day.

**Marta:** Alright. I already wanted to ask this question. I… wanted to know if Emil and I will be together forever!

**Melody:** Okay then. (Picks up the deck of Tarot cards) Would you mind shuffling them for me?

_(Marta shuffles the cards)_

**Melody:** Let's see now… (Picks up a card) Ah… The Moon. You will still be a person full of imagination and dreams. But, you have to remember, you cannot reject reality. Because of that rejection, you are having difficulties between what is real or not.

**Marta:** Yes… that maybe true but, I've already changed! I am already accepting Emil of who he is!

**Melody:** Is it? Well then, let's see what the next card will tell you. (Picks up another card) The Star. Because of hopes and inspiration, you will attain greater heights with confidence and vigor. But, of course, since you want it to do things on your own way, you might end up being stubborn and difficulties in adapting to change.

**Marta:** Yes, it's true I want everything to be in my way but still…!

**Melody:** And your last card… (picks up another card) The Lovers.

**Marta:** Oh my! This is what I'm waiting for!

**Melody:** To answer your question, it seems you'll have true relationship with this Emil guy. But the downside is, there will be internal conflict between the two of you. In other words, there may come a time that the two of you might separate. You might not be together forever.

**Marta:** Internal… conflict? What do you mean?

**Melody:** Alright then! next please!

**Marta:** H-huh? W-wait! What do you mean by internal conflict?!

**Melody:** I'm sorry. But, you'll have to wait for another day if you want me to answer that. I already did answer your question.

**Marta:** B-but…

**Mi-ki:** Don't worry, Marta. Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be able to solve it.

_(Marta cries)_

**Anna:** (sighs) This is just so stupid…

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **OMG! What's this?! Emil and Marta can't be together forever?! Well, I don't know if I did the right thing. I even consulted a guide for me to know the meaning of each tarot cards. Also, the quote that was mentioned by Melody came from William Jennings Bryan. The name of the fortuneteller's... well... fortunetelling area... whatever... comes from Persona 3 and 4. You know, Fortuna the Fortune Card. Well! I hope you quite liked it at least! :)


	8. Assignment 8: Your future would be Part2

**A/N: **Ahem! First off, I want to thank those 36 readers for giving this story of mine a chance. I really don't know if I showed my very best here but with your continual enthusiasm, I'll make this a great story ever! Well, I think it will be but, meh, as long as I'm having fun doing this stuff! Anyway, here's Assignment 8! What's in store in this chapter now? Find out! :) Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own my OCs.

**Assignment 8 - Your future would be Part 2**

* Includes: Anna, Marta, Mi-ki,and Melody

_Inside The Fortuna's Future…_

_(Marta is still crying)_

**Melody:** Now then, who's next?

**Mi-ki**: Anna, I think you should go on ahead. I need to comfort Marta.

**Anna:** (irritated) What?!

**Mi-ki:** Anna! I just can't leave Marta like this!

**Anna:** F-fine. Sorry if I reacted all of a sudden. It's not like I'm being cold or anything.

**Melody:** Well?

**Anna:** R-right. (Sits down) So… you said I'm free of charge… right?

**Melody:** Yes, of course! Why would I forget about that? You've done so much for me so this is the least I can do for you, hm?

**Anna:** I… guess…

**Melody:** Now then! What question would you like me to answer for you?

**Anna:** (thinks) U-umm… well, maybe..

**Melody:** Wait a moment! Choose your question wisely. You don't want to end up like Ms. Lualdi there, do we?

**Anna:** I'm not gonna cry!

**Melody:** Alright then. So, what's going to be your question?

**Anna:** Well, my question would be… what will happen to me in the future?

**Melody:** My, my! That's quite a question coming from you! And I thought you'll write your own future.

**Anna:** I just… want to know! Is there a problem with that?!

**Melody:** Calm down! It's not like I'm trying to do something bad here. Well then, since that's your question, will you do the shuffling for me?

_(Anna shuffles the cards)_

**Melody:** Let's see now… (Picks up a card) Ah! The Emperor! You are such a strong person! You have the authority to ask people around. But, what's not good is that you yourself doesn't like authority. You lack trust especially with… you-know-who… am I right? (smiles mischievously)

**Anna:** … T-that…

**Melody:** That's not all! (Picks up another card) The Strength. You may overcome everything; from physical and mental obstacles but you have a weakness that will consume you and defeat you.

**Anna:** …

**Melody:** Lastly, this one might answer your question. (Picks up a card) The Lovers. My, my… it seems you're not going to be alone. But of course, like your dear Ms. Lualdi here, you'll also be encountering internal conflicts. Only that yours is entirely different than hers.

**Marta:** What?! Please! You have to tell me!

**Mi-ki:** Marta! Please stop it!

**Melody:** Well, I guess your friend here has lost her mind. She really do seem to like this Emil guy. Anyway, it's getting a bit rowdy here already. Go before I teleport you somewhere else.

**Mi-ki:** T-thank you so much for your time!

_(Anna, Marta and Mi-ki exit The Fortuna's Future)_

**Mi-ki:** We're going on ahead now.

_(Mi-ki and Marta went on ahead)_

**Anna:** I knew this was a bad idea. Hmm… internal conflict huh… Gah! Why do I care anyway?! I'm outta here!

**A/N:** Well? Hehe. Seems Marta had a little breakdown. What could be the next one? Find out soon! :) Again, thank you for your moral support!


	9. Assignment 9: Terrible cook

**A/N:** Hiya, dear readers! This is jkls39, your author of Tales of Anna. I hope you enjoyed the assignments offered to you previously. Here's another assignment for you! Also, I want to let you know that the succeeding events are inspired by Tales of series skits so if you think that those events are familiar, well, I just revised those a bit but the ideas are still there. Some skit events are owned by Namco Bandai and some are owned by some YouTube users. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy! :) Also, 59 views! I am so happy! Please continue giving a lot of support! I love you, guys! :D

**Assignment 9 - Terrible cook**

* Includes: Anna, Yuri, Flynn, Lloyd, Repede, and Mi-ki

_In Ailily's Bar…_

**Anna:** Hm? What's going on?

**Flynn:** Would you stop it?! You should be thankful that I'm still cooking for you!

**Yuri:** Cooking for me?! Are you out of your damn mind?! Are you trying to kill me?!

**Anna:** Woah, woah! What the hell's going on?! I always see Yuri and Flynn argue but not this intense!

**Lloyd:** Well, how can I put this? Flynn here cooked something for Yuri and then Yuri violently commented that Flynn's trying to poison him. Yeah, that's about it.

**Anna:** Huh? Really? Flynn's a terrible cook?

**Lloyd:** Yup… Huh? Wait a minute. You don't know?

**Anna:** Uh… obviously, I won't be asking if I knew.

**Lloyd:** I'm telling you now, don't eat anything that Flynn, Raine, or even Arche's cookings. You'll probably be ending your life soon and I know you don't like that.

**Anna:** Oh…kay…?

**Mi-ki:** Anna!

**Anna:** Now what? Mi-ki, just for one day, can you please not look for me?

**Mi-ki:** Don't be mean! I just need you oh-so desperately that's why I'm always looking for you.

**Anna:** Whatever. You can always ask somebody else. Why me of all people?

**Flynn:** Mi-ki! Thank goodness you're here!

**Mi-ki:** (blushes) H-huh?! F-Flynn! U-umm, w-what is it?

**Anna:** (inside her mind) There she goes again… stuttering.

**Flynn:** Yuri said that my cooking tastes bad! I wanted to prove him that it doesn't! You like to eat, right? I have a feeling you'll like what I just cooked just now.

**Yuri:** Flynn! Are you crazy?! Are you trying to kill her, too?! She can't survive that! I swear, Flynn, if she dies, I'll definitely kill you!

**Flynn:** Stay out of this one, Yuri! I'll prove to you that my cooking isn't as bad as you think it is!

**Mi-ki:** So, u-umm, sh-should I t-try it n-now?

**Flynn:** Of course! Here you go! (Gives plate to Mi-ki)

**Yuri:** No, Mi-ki!

_(Yuri grabs the plate and instead gobbled it up!)_

**Yuri:** Ugh! (falls down)

**Mi-ki:** Y-Yuri?!

**Anna:** Here we go...

**Repede:** Woof!

**Yuri:** I guess… this is the end…

**Lloyd:** Oh, boy… to the infirmary he goes…

**Mi-ki:** Y-Yuri?! P-please don't die! Not now!

**Anna:** He's not dead yet, Mi-ki. He just passed out badly because Flynn's just a terrible cook.

**A/N:** Lloyd said not eat anything that Flynn, Raine, or Arche's cooking. I should take note of that one. XD Also, Flynn has bad taste buds. Wahaha! XDD There's more to come so stay tuned! ;)


	10. Assignment 10: Secret Admirers

**A/N:** Here's Assignment 10! You know I own nothing but my OCs. Credits goes to Tales of Vesperia skits and some Tales of Vesperia Symphonia skits. :)

**Assignment 10 - Secret Admirers**

* Includes: Anna, Colette, Tear, Milla, and Rita

_In Ailily's Town Square…_

_(Colette, Tear and Milla chat with one another)_

**Anna:** Hey, guys! Spreading rumors again?

**Milla:** Rumors? Please, we're not chatterboxes.

**Colette:** Milla's right. We're just talking about secret admirers.

**Anna:** Secret admirers?

**Tear:** (blushes) I'm quite uncomfortable talking about this but they dragged me so, here I am.

**Milla:** Join us, Anna! I know you want to know who's your secret admirer… right?

**Anna:** (blushes) S-stop it! L-like I ever have one!

**Milla:** (laughs) So you do want to know!

**Anna:** W-what?! I-I didn't say about that!

**Colette:** But you just said that you wish you had one.

**Anna:** H-huh?! Now, hold on a minute! I didn't say that either!

**Rita:** What's going on here?

**Colette:** Oh, hi, Rita! Do you want to know your secret admirer, too?

**Rita:** Huh?! What?! Secret admirer! Bleah! Why are you even talking about that? Gee, you don't have anything to do, are you?

**Milla:** That's quite harsh, Rita. Are you trying to imply that no one really likes you?

**Rita:** H-hey now…! What are you trying to say here?! Are you looking for a fight?!

**Milla:** Me? A fight? Do you really want a fight?

**Tear:** U-Umm…! Please calm yourselves down! We should avoid any conflict right now!

**Colette:** Please stop!

**Anna:** Alright, knock it off! Tear's right! Don't create a scene right now! If people knew you're fighting, I don't think people will ever respect you anymore.

_(Rita and Milla just glared at each other)_

**Anna:** (sighs) Can we just talk something else?

**Milla:** Raven likes you. He's your secret admirer.

**Anna:** Milla, don't start now...

**Rita:** Look who's talking! Aren't you the one who has Zelos following you around?! With that big…!

**Milla:** Why? Jealous?

**Rita:** What?! You're crossing the line now!

**Tear:** This is not good.

**Colette:** I know. What should we do?

**Anna:** Who started it anyway?

**Colette:** But, Anna, isn't Asbel your secret admirer?

**Anna:** What?!


	11. Assignment 11: Fame and Fortune

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 11- It's about the Fame and Fortune**

* Includes: Anna, Raven, Yuri, Repede, and Norma

**Yuri:** Seriously, Raven, don't you think you only wear that at the spa? You don't have to wear it even outside.

**Raven:** Aw, come on, Yuri! With this get-up, the ladies will surely squeal over me. Just seeing my build will make any young girls fall for me.

**Anna:** Hey, Yuri, hey, Repede, and…what the hell?! Raven, what are you wearing?!

**Raven:** Already falling for me, hun? (gets closer to Anna)

**Anna:** Ah! Get away, you bastard! (punches Raven hard)

**Raven:** Ouch! What was that for?!

**Anna:** You're trying to harass me, you pervert!

**Raven:** I'm not harassing you!

**Norma:** What's the commotion all about?

**Raven:** Ah! Dear, dear Norma! What do you think of me now that I'm showing off my build to you? 3

**Norma:** Woah, Raven! I like your muscles!

**Raven:** Ha! See?! Norma is falling for me.

**Norma:** … But, I don't go for old men who're penniless. I'd rather choose the Colonel than you, poor old man!

**Raven:** What?!

**Anna:** Yeah, you're probably right, Norma. What's the use of muscles if he can't provide you with the basic needs?

**Yuri:** Now that's gotta hurt. You heard the ladies, Raven. It's not about the good looks they're also after but the fame and fortune, too.

**Repede:** Woof!

**Yuri:** You're right, Repede. He just embarrassed himself.

_(Raven is speechless, with mouth opened because he was 'dumped')_

**A/N: **I kinda love this part. Idea goes to _Tales of Vesperia skit: Manly Musk_. XD


	12. Assignment 12: A different kind of Love

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 12 - A different kind of Love**

* Includes: Anna, Emil, Rita, Cheria, and Repede

**Rita:** (stares at Anna) Hmm…

**Anna:** … Uh… Rita, is there something wrong?

**Rita:** (blushes) Ahem…

**Anna:** Seriously, Rita, what is wrong with you?

**Rita:** W-well…!

**Anna:** You know, you're scaring me a little. Are you sick or something?

**Cheria:** Hello!

**Anna:** Great timing, Cheria! Can you please do something about Rita here? She seems to be sick.

**Cheria:** Rita? (observes Rita) Hmm...

**Rita:** I-I'm not sick! (blushes even more)

**Cheria:** Hmm… I think you are.

**Rita:** N-no I'm not!

**Anna:** She is?

**Cheria:** That's right! You're love sick!

**Anna & Rita:** Love sick?!

**Emil:** U-umm…!

**Repede:** Woof!

**Cheria:** Why, hello, Emil and Repede! Care to join us?

**Emil:** H-huh…?! N-no…! I-I mean… unfortunately, I-I can't… I-I just came here to return the dog. He keeps on following me so I thought I should return it to the owner.

**Anna:** Repede's really like that. But, if you're going to return him, you have to look for Yuri. You know, violet long-haired guy who thinks he's so cool but he's not?

**Emil:** O-oh, r-right! T-that guy! Thank you so much!

_(Emil is about to leave when Repede suddenly attacks Rita)_

**Rita:** H-hey! What are you doing?! I didn't do anything wrong!

**Anna:** Repede, stop and come here!

_(Repede stops and comes closer to Anna but growls angrily at Rita)_

**Cheria:** Oh my, what just happened?

**Emil:** T-That was scary. Are you alright?

**Rita:** Tsk. You're jealous, aren't you, dog?

**Repede:** (barks and growls indignantly) Woof! Grr!

**Anna, Cheria & Emil:** Jealous?

**A/N:** Haha! Does Rita like Anna? So does Repede? I don't know! XD (c) Tales of Vesperia Graces Symphonia 2 skit: You're Just Jealous (I think that's the title)


	13. Assignment 13: Dear Diary Part 2

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 13 - Dear Diary Part 2**

What a day! For some unknown reasons, Repede just attacked Rita! I mean, if I were really in Rita's shoes, I would also be shocked. Rita said about jealousy… what did she mean by that? Does she like someone and Repede happens to like that 'someone', too? So mysterious… Anyway, enough about that! Whatever issues Rita and Repede are having, I'm sure they'll figure it somehow.

Also, I didn't know Flynn is such an awful cook. To think that even Yuri passed out really badly because of his best friend's cooking. Well, if it weren't for Yuri, Mi-ki would've been the one passed out. And Raven! My god! Raven is such a perv! He's trying to show off his physique, having some sort of illusions that ladies would fall for him because of his muscles. As if! He's an old man and what's worse, a pervert! As much as possible, I would really want to avoid that old geezer! What got me interested was the fortunetelling thing. At first, I wasn't really convinced to do such a thing but, after knowing what will happen to me in my next years, I'm even more curious. Internal conflict in love… secret admirer... wait! I shouldn't dwell on this! I have other things to take care of! That… can come later… and right now is not the best time. I'm still looking for answers but I always ended up with people causing me with troubles. Wait, that's not the right thing to say. They're more like my friends… the people I care about. Forget what I said about them causing troubles. I got slipped. Anyway, maybe it's time. I think I should go to him and ask about her. Ever since I left that house, I refused to see him. It's not like he's some bad guy but… just seeing him hurts me so much… I think I'll give it more time but definitely, I will see him.

Love lots,

Anna;)

**A/N:** There's more chapters to publish but I'll end it here for now. I wanna know if the new chapters will turn out great then I'll continue. Though, even if it didn't turn out great I would still publish those succeeding chapters! Hehe! I hope you enjoyed, guys! :)


	14. Assignment 14: Craving for Apple Gels

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Woah! 138 views! That's just awesome! Again, thank you for giving this story a chance. I really am thankful. Seriously. As a token of appreciation, for the next chapters, I will allow one skit event from you, readers. I am wholeheartedly offering this as a gift. If you want to have your OC be part of this story, feel free to just leave it in the comment box! This is first come first serve. More details will be posted after you read this next assignment! (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 14 - Craving for Apple Gels**

* Includes: Anna, Jude, and Will

**Anna:** Hey, Jude! You're a doctor! Do you have some Apple Gels with you?

**Jude:** Huh? U-umm… I only have a few with me and I kind of need them.

**Anna:** You… don't have anything to spare…?

**Jude:** Uhh… I think I don't have… Sorry.

**Anna:** Oh…

**Jude:** What do you need them for, anyway?

**Anna:** Oh…! Umm… well… that's…

**Jude:** Huh?

**Anna:** … Well, they're like jellyace, you know. When you eat them, they're so soft and sweet and yummy…

**Jude:** Are you… craving for Apple Gels?

**Anna:** …

**Jude:** U-umm… how can I say this…? You do know they're for medicinal purposes, right?

**Anna:** I-is that bad…?

**Jude:** I'm not saying it's bad! It's just that… they're not really for snacks.

**Anna:** … I know that… It's just that…

**Will:** You're just like a little kid, Anna. You remind me of my daughter.

**Anna:** H-huh?! I-I'm a kid?!

**Jude:** Oh, Mr. Will! Were you listening?

**Will:** I was just at the side. You know, Anna, if you want Apple Gels, I could give you as many as you want.

**Jude:** You have a lot in stock?!

**Will:** Well, you have to be prepared always. But, I guess I did buy too much so I have excesses.

**Anna:** N-never mind! I'll just eat something else!

_(Anna runs away)_

**Jude:** Uh… That was weird. The moment there she was craving for Apple Gels. Now that she had the chance, she ran away?

**Will:** (laughs) Kids these days…

**A/N: **Presenting Jude Mathis! Tales of Xillia US version will be having its release on July 2, 2013 (according to a friend)! You can already have your pre-orders at PlayAsia! :) Anyway, now, for the details of adding your OC in this story. _Please take note that chapter will be titled Special Assignment_. Please include the _name of the skit, name of your OC and whose Tale series characters are included in your skit_. It has to be _short, not more than 2000 words_. You do know skits are short. Well, that's it! I'll be waiting! :D (c) Tales of Vesperia skit: Grown Up Kids


	15. Assignment 15: Don't ever die!

**A/N: **I'm back! I actually did that on purpose because I'm still waiting for that reader who could give me his/her own skit story. It's still open, you know! Also, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm really happy that you get to appreciate this story! Thank you so, so much! Here's another assignment for you, people! This time, there is no Anna in here (Aw!) I'm sure you're gonna love this, guys, because it's so Lloyd! Haha! To those who know Lloyd that well, is it really him? Haha! XD Find out in this assignment! (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 15 - Don't ever die!**

* Includes: Melody, Lloyd, Luke, Mieu, Tear, and Guy

**Luke:** (sighs) What are we going to do? A lot of people died and we couldn't do anything to save them… if only I wasn't weak back then…

**Mieu:** Master…

**Tear:** Don't say that, Luke. All of us did what we could.

**Guy:** Tear's right. You can't blame yourself for what happened after the war.

**Luke:** I know… but still… Since I'm just a replica, maybe my death could bring back what we have lost, and Asch can have his life back.

_(Lloyd punches Luke all of a sudden)_

**Mieu:** Master!

**Lloyd:** Idiot! Don't ever say that! No one ever wants to die! Not even you!

**Luke:** Lloyd…

**Melody:** My, my… what's the commotion all about?

**Lloyd:** If you ever dare say you want to die, I'm gonna punch you a lot of times until you realize that you don't deserve to die!

**Melody:** Now I see… It seems that Mr. Irving here is acting all heroic now, are you, hm?

**Lloyd:** I'm teaching him that dying is no joke!

**Guy:** (chuckles) Well, I guess you did teach Luke a lesson.

**Tear:** Y-yes.

**Mieu:** Master doesn't deserve to die!

**Melody:** Death comes with time. If it's not your time, Death will not come after you. Right, Guy~? (starting to touch Guy)

**Guy:** GAAAHHH! (Runs away)

**Melody:** (giggles mischievously) That man is fun to play with~!

**Luke, Tear & Lloyd:** …

**A/N: **Again, your OCs are still welcome! For the details of adding your OC in this story: _Please take note that chapter will be titled Special Assignment_. Please include the _title__ of the skit, name of your OC and whose Tale series characters are included in your skit_. It has to be _short, not more than 2000 words_. You do know skits are short. Well, that's it! I'll still be waiting! :D (c) Tales of the Abyss and Symphonia: Don't Die!


	16. Assignment 16: Dog Talk

**A/N: **Needed to publish at least 3 chapters. I have too many chapters lining up. Your OCs are still welcome! :) (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 16 - Dog talk**

* Includes: Mi-ki, Yuri, Repede, Stahn, and Emil

**Stahn:** So, Yuri, is it true that you can understand what your dog's telling you?

**Yuri:** Hm? Oh, yeah. Repede and I are like family so I can actually communicate with him.

**Emil:** That's just amazing!

**Mi-ki:** (blushes) Wow, Yuri! That's just so cool! That's why I like you so much!

**Yuri:** What did you say, Mi-ki?

**Mi-ki:** I-I mean…! Repede! That's why I really like Repede so much!

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Yuri:** Well~ Repede says he likes you, too.

**Mi-ki:** O-oh, really? That's nice of you, Repede.

**Stahn:** He said that?!

**Yuri:** Sure did! Try asking him anything and he might answer you. Repede's honest with his answers, too.

**Stahn:** For real?! Let me ask a question then!

**Yuri:** Fire it away.

**Stahn:** Repede, who's the greatest swordsman of all, Leon or me?

**Repede:** …

**Mi-ki:** I think he doesn't know the answer.

**Yuri:** Correct! Wow, Mi-ki, you're beginning to understand Repede.

**Mi-ki:** It was quite obvious…

**Repede:** Woof! Woof! (comes closer to Mi-ki)

**Mi-ki:** Hm? What's wrong, Repede?

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Yuri:** Repede, you sly dog…! Don't you ever…?!

_(Repede drags Mi-ki)_

**Mi-ki:** Re-Repede?! What are you…?! Woah! Repede! Where are you taking me?!

**Yuri:** Repede! (follows Repede and Mi-ki)

**Emil:** Umm… what just happened?

**Stahn:** I have no idea. Honestly, I don't understand dog talk at all.

**A/N: **For the details of adding your OC in this story: _Please take note that chapter will be titled Special Assignment_. Please include the _title__ of the skit, name of your OC and whose Tale series characters are included in your skit_. It has to be _short, not more than 2000 words_. You do know skits are short. Well, that's it! I'll still be waiting! :D (c) Tales of Vesperia: A Dog's Thoughts on Battles


	17. Assignment 17: Trust

**A/N: **Your OCs are still welcome! :) (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 17 - Trust**

* Includes: Anna and Chester

_Outside of Ailily's Town Council…_

**Anna:** (grunts) Hmm…

**Chester:** It's time to do this. You have to ask him.

**Anna:** I don't know why I'm scared, Chester… I'm just going to ask him about her. Why am I shaking like this?

**Chester:** (holds Anna's shoulder with his hand) Maybe it's been a long time ever since you two have seen each other. You did ran away, right?

**Anna:** … Maybe… I really don't know …

**Chester:** Be brave, Anna. Isn't this what you wanted all along?

**Anna:** Yeah… but still…

**Chester:** Don't ever hesitate. Don't look back. Keep going and once you meet him, ask him.

**Anna:** … Y-you're right. No more running away.

**Chester:** Then go.

_(Anna nods; before going inside the council…)_

**Anna:** Hey, Chester, have you wondered why I brought you here and not Asbel?

**Chester:** Hm?

**Anna:** Asbel maybe my best friend but I chose you to be here rather than him.

**Chester:** Is it because he doesn't know yet?

**Anna:** … Yeah.

**Chester:** (sighs) Anna, you have to tell him soon. You might lose his trust just because you never told him your secret. He might think you never have faith in him.

**Anna:** I know. I'll tell him soon.

**Chester:** And when is that 'soon'?

**Anna:** … I don't know yet but I'll make sure to tell him.

**Chester:** (sighs) Just don't prolong it too much. I'm worried, you know.

**Anna:** (giggles) You're like a brother to me, Chester.

**Chester:** Am I not?

**Anna:** Well, you are. Anyway, I'm off. I'll see you later!

**Chester:** If you need me, you know where to find me!

**Anna:** Okay!

**A/N: **For the details of adding your OC in this story: _Please take note that chapter will be titled Special Assignment_. Please include the _title__ of the skit, name of your OC and whose Tale series characters are included in your skit_. It has to be _short, not more than 2000 words_. You do know skits are short. Well, that's it! I'll still be waiting! :D


	18. Assignment 18: He's not here!

**A/N: **Hi, people! I don't know how many days I was away. Ever since I got _Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology_, I've been into it for quite some time and I can't even let go of the PSP. So, yeah, that's one of the reasons why I'm not updating. I'll be posting 3 chapters because probably this week and next week I won't be updating for a while. Your OCs are yet still welcome! (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 18 - He's not here!**

* Includes: Anna and Kratos

_Inside of Ailily's Town Council…_

**Kratos:** Anna? This is such a surprise. You don't really come here.

**Anna:** Huh? Mr. Kratos? U-umm… yeah, it's really shocking for me , too. What about you, Mr. Kratos? What are you doing here?

**Kratos:** Hm? Isn't it obvious? I'm working here.

**Anna:** Huh?! What? Really? Is that even possible? But, you're working for the guild, and guilds are supposed to be separate from the government because they act on their own accord.

**Kratos:** You're right. I don't take sides, you see. When the need arises that I should not follow the law, I am with the guild. But if the law needs to be followed, I am with the government.

**Anna:** You can do that?

**Kratos:** Why, of course. Are you interested?

**Anna:** Ugh! No! I mean, I-I am not interested at all, Mr. Kratos. I-I was just asking…

**Kratos:** I see. Well, you didn't come here for no reason at all let alone that you yourself don't come here. What business do you have in the council?

**Anna:** A-ah… umm… well… I… uh…

**Kratos:** I answered your question. Now it's your turn to answer mine.

**Anna:** … W-well… I'm here… to see the Mayor.

**Kratos:** Hm? You're here to talk to the Mayor?

**Anna:** Y-yeah…

**Kratos:** (sighs) You came in an unsuitable time. He's not here as of the moment.

**Anna:** W-what?! He's not here?!

**Kratos:** I'm very sorry. Do you need him that badly?

**Anna:** … N-never mind. I-I'll just come back some other time…

**Kratos:** If you need to request something, I can relay that to him.

**Anna:** D-don't trouble yourself, Mr. Kratos. Besides, I'm not here for a request. There's something that I just need to ask him.

**Kratos:** Ah, I see. Well then, I guess you'll have to come back in a better time. Maybe by tomorrow, perhaps?

**Anna:** I-I'll try… Thanks, Mr. Kratos.

_(Anna turns to leave when…)_

**Kratos:** Oh, and Anna, there's still something you need to share to me.

**Anna:** H-huh? What do you mean, Mr. Kratos, sir?

**Kratos:** Your little secret?

**Anna:** … Oh, umm… I…

**Kratos:** (laughs) I'm just fooling with you.

**Anna:** (laughs in a fake way) R-right, s-sir...

_(Anna leaves, very disappointed)_

**A/N: **For the details of adding your OC in this story, just refer to the previous chapters. The instructions are there. Also, this chapter is a bit serious since this may be link to the main story. :)_  
_


	19. Assignment 19: Another worst cook

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 19 - Another worst cook!**

* Includes: Anna, Arche, Stahn, Asbel, Luke, Asch, and Yuri

**Arche:** Ta-dah! Here is an Arche Special Cooking for you, boys! I poured a lot of love on this one so make sure you eat it!

**Stahn, Asbel, Luke, Asch & Yuri:** ACK!

**Anna:** Hey, Arche.

**Arche:** Anna! Great timing! You have to try the food that I just prepared! It's poured with a lot of love!

**Anna:** Uh…

_(Flashback)_

_**Lloyd:** I'm telling you now, don't eat anything that Flynn, Raine, or even Arche's cookings. You'll probably be ending your life soon and I know you don't like that._

_(Back to reality)_

**Anna:** I think… I'll eat some other time. But, the boys here seems to be craving for it… right?

**Stahn:** I almost forgot! I need to see Rutee! She asked me to do something! I should go now! See ya!

_(Stahn leaves as fast as he can)_

**Asch:** There's a quest that I have accepted and I should be going as well.

_(Asch leaves as soon as possible)_

**Yuri:** Where could Repede be? Probably Mi-ki's spoiling him again. Gotta check on him.

_(Yuri leaves in lightning speed)_

**Arche:** Jerks… Well, at least Asbel and Luke are not going to do anything… right? (glares at the two)

**Asbel:** I… uh…

**Luke:** That's…

**Anna:** I should be going, too. There are still some areas that I should need to check. Good luck, Asbel, Luke. I'll see you soon!

_(Anna leaves)_

**Arche:** Open wide!

**Asbel & Luke:** NO!

**A/N: **For the details of adding your OC in this story, just refer to the previous chapters. The instructions are there. Also, everyone knows Arche's cooking. Do you? ;)


	20. Assignment 20: Motherly approach

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 20 - Motherly approach**

* Includes: Anna, Nanaly, and Rutee

_In Ailily's Orphanage…_

**Nanaly:** Anna, thanks for helping us out here at the orphanage. We really need the help around here.

**Anna:** You're welcome, Nanaly. Since a lot of people lost their homes, even these children lost their families. Protecting the town is not the only duty I have. I have to protect and take care of these kids as well.

**Rutee:** You seem to be fond of kids. I think Anna here's ready to become a mother!

**Anna:** (surprised and then blushes) Huh?! N-no, I'm not! I just love kids, that's all.

**Rutee:** Oh really~? I think there's someone you like to be with. Is he rich?

**Anna:** (blushes even more) R-Rutee…! Please stop! I don't have…!

**Nanaly:** (laughs) Look at Anna! She's all red!

**Anna:** N-no, I'm not!

**Little girl:** Anna, I'm sleepy…

**Anna:** Oh! Are you? Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?

**Little girl:** Yes, please…

**Anna:** Alright then.

_(Anna and the little girl leaves)_

**Nanaly:** She's so sweet.

**Rutee:** Yeah. She has this motherly approach that's the kids here love her so much. She maybe aggressive outside but in here, she's carefree.

**Nanaly:** (giggles) I agree.

**A/N: **For the details of adding your OC in this story, just refer to the previous chapters. The instructions are there. Also, thanks to Tales of Symphonia 2 skit: Mom. That skit gave me an idea for this chapter. :)


	21. Assignment 21: Simplicity also pays

**A/N:** Well, I guess I ate my words. I did say I won' be updating this week and next week but, meh, I could care less! Just seeing how many views this story is having, the author would be pumped up to update because many of her readers support this story! I am really thankful! Thus,here's another assignment for you! Enjoy! (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 21 - Simplicity also pays**

* Includes: Anna, Garr, and Philia

_In Ad Libitum's Headquarters…_

**Anna:** Good day, Sir Garr and Ms. Philia!

**Philia:** Why, hello, Anna! Please, you don't have to be formal. Just Philia is fine.

**Garr:** Are you here to check on some quests?

**Anna:** Yes, please, Sir Garr. And, Ms. Philia, I'm doing that because I respect you and Sir Garr.

**Philia:** I see. Well, I won't force you then but I still recommend you calling me just by name.

**Garr:** Philia, the quest list, please.

**Philia:** Ah! Yes! Of course! Here you go, Anna.

**Anna:** Hmm… (flips every page of the list and then sighs) No worthy quest today.

**Garr:** Well, all the Monster extermination quests were already taken.

**Anna:** Let me guess… Lloyd, right?

**Philia:** (giggles) Yes. He accepted almost all of them.

**Anna:** That guy… can he at least learn to share?

**Garr:** Don't mind him. Even with these simple quests, people will appreciate your hard work.

**Anna:** Yeah. You're right, Sir Garr. I'm being selfish again. Alright! I'll accept them all!

**Philia:** Oh my! Anna, are you sure about this?

**Anna:** Believe it! Don't worry! I'll ask some friends to help me out!

**Garr:** Well, good luck then. The townspeople are counting on you.

**Anna:** I know! Thanks, Sir Garr and Ms. Philia!

_(Anna leaves)_


	22. Assignment 22: Dear Diary Part 3

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 22 - Dear Diary Part 3**

He was not there, he was not there, he was not there! What a pain! And I was so confident already. What's even worst, Mr. Kratos was working for the council! He can be quite a spy himself and if he finds out my little secret… well, it's going to be a domino effect! Anyway, I don't know what to do as of the moment. I have to rethink my plans. Oh, right… I have another problem. Asbel! I still haven't told him, too. How am I going to deal with all these stress I'm having? I want some Apple Gels. You know, I've been craving for Apple Gels lately. I don't really know why but they seem so tasty. Well, yeah, they're for medicinal purposes but I see them as sweets. I did get embarrassed when Mr. Will commented that I'm like a kid. Am I? Anyway, like it matters! As long as I like Apple Gels, what's wrong with that?! I even managed to survive Arche's cooking. Damn, if they knew their cooking sucks, why do they need to keep doing it? Next time, I have to be extra careful. I've already made an excuse. Next time won't be so easy. God, help me on this one…

In any case, there's nothing much for me to say. I just hope the next time I go to the council he'll be there and not Mr. Kratos! If he (Mr. Kratos) is there, well, I might as well run as fast as I can! As if I can do something like that. I have high respects for Mr. Kratos so I can't really do something as disrespectful as that one.

I'm off to bed now. I'm a bit tired, too, since I've accepted more than 10 quests at the guild. Too bad I'm not part of the guild but I feel like I am. Well, good night!

Love lots,

Anna;)

**A/N: **Short? Yeah. Basically, Anna's diaries are like summaries and, of course, her thoughts and opinions. ^-^


	23. Assignment 23: Not human at all

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 23 - Not human at all**

* Includes: Anna, Mi-ki, Yuri, Reid, and Lloyd

**Anna:** These noodles… I can't take it anymore!

**Reid:** I have to be honest… this is too intense! I can't take one sip no more!

**Lloyd:** Too… spicy… My tongue's on fire…!

**Yuri:** Damn it! I'm sweating too much! And my mouth can't take one more bite anymore!

**Mi-ki:** I hate you, guys! Here you're all eating while I'm already hungry! Why didn't invite me at all?!

**Anna, Reid, Lloyd & Yuri:** …

**Mi-ki:** Huh? What's wrong with you, people? Is that… noodles?! Oh, I love those!

**Yuri:** Mi-ki, don't! I don't want you to suffer like the rest of us!

**Lloyd:** Y-yeah… I wasted my last of my gald on this one just to find out I can't eat them all…

**Mi-ki:** What's wrong with it, anyway?

**Anna:** You… don't want to know…

**Mi-ki:** Aw, come on! It's just noodles!

**Reid:** W-what?! Just noodles?! They're more like hell to me!

**Mi-ki:** Oh~ I think I get it. Don't worry! I'm used to this! (Orders the 'noodles' and then chow time!)

_(Yuri and Lloyd are very shocked)_

**Yuri:** Mi-ki!

**Lloyd:** No!

_(It appears that Mi-ki likes these 'noodles')_

**Mi-ki:** Oh my god! This is fantastic! You can feel the real spiciness of this noodle! (Gobbles the noodles) There's nothing wrong with the noodles! You guys just don't understand how seasoned these noodles are!

**Anna:** .God. I can't believe she thinks this is tasty…! She's not human at all!

**Reid:** I think I can't stand to watch anymore…! (Runs away sobbing)

_(Yuri and Lloyd are speechless)_

**A/N:** Spicy noodles! Who likes spicy noodles? :)


	24. Assignment 24: Healthy food

**A/N:** I'm here again! Hehe! Internet is just so tempting and I'm also tempted to publish! Forget all I said at previous, previous chapter! I'm publishing as long as I feel like to! XD Anyway, you're gonna love this chapter, people! When I was doing this and re-reading it, I get to laugh at least. Haha! Enjoy! XDD (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 24 - Healthy food for the Old Man**

* Includes: Anna, Farah, Raven, and Rita

**Farah:** Here you go, Raven!

**Raven:** At long last! Good food! I've been eating, if not bland food, worst foods! And I always ended up at the infirmary! At least someone as kind as Farah here would cook me something so delicious!

**Rita:** Don't you think you should watch what you eat? You're already old, old man.

**Anna:** I agree.

**Raven:** Rita, dear, life's too short. An old man like me could use some decent food. Besides, I'm not that sick.

**Rita:** Not 'that' sick? So, you're saying you are?

**Raven:** N-no I'm not!

**Anna:** If you want to live longer, Raven, you have to watch your diet.

**Raven:** To hell with diet! I'm eating what I want!

_(Raven takes a bite of Farah's cooking when…)_

**Raven:** Bleah! What is this?!

**Rita:** What's wrong now, old man?

**Raven:** It's bland!

**Anna:** It is? Well, that's good. I think Farah knows what she's doing.

**Raven:** Farah, dear, why?! And I thought you're different!

**Farah:** Raven, remind yourself that you need to balance your diet. Since you're getting old, you need to stay healthy!

**Raven:** For once, can I just eat what I want?!

**Anna:** Live with it, old man. Life may be too short but you should be thankful that someone still cares for you.

**Rita:** Yeah! Instead of complaining and all… sheesh!

**Farah:** Finish your food or else… (glares at Raven)

**Raven:** O-of course! (inside his mind) Why?!

**A/N: **See? Funny, right? Well, at least for me it is. ;) (c) Tales of Vesperia skit: Done Growin'


	25. Assignment 25: The 'Crepes'

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 25 - The 'Crepes' **

* Includes: Anna, Repede, Luca, Emil, and Harold

_(Luca and Emil talk with one another)_

**Anna:** Hey, you two.

**Emil:** H-hi, Anna!

**Luca:** Good day, Ms. Anna!

**Anna:** What's with the 'Ms.', Luca? Is this the price I'm paying for calling Ms. Philia with a formal title, too?

**Luca:** Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Anna. A-anyway, does it weird you out if I call you that?

**Anna:** N-no, it's fine, Luca! Call me whatever you want. Your choice.

**Luca:** Oh, okay.

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Emil:** Hi there, Repede!

**Anna:** Oh, right! Repede's helping me out with the patrolling. He's really handy! Yuri's lucky to have a loyal dog like Repede here.

**Harold:** Halooh!

**Anna:** Hi, Harold. How long has it been since we last saw each other?

**Harold:** That… I can't remember… Anyhow, I have some crepes here with me. You see, Mr. Lowell baked them and of course, since I'm such a nice person, I would like to share them with you.

**Emil:** Really?! That's really nice of you, Ms. Harold!

**Luca:** Emil and I were about to eat but since Ms. Harold offered, why not?

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Anna:** You said Yuri baked them? I don't know Yuri has a talent for cooking… well, for a guy, that is.

**Harold:** Yes, yes! Now, chop, chop! Here's one for Luca, Emil, for the dog, Anna and for me! Chow time!

**Anna:** You seem to be a bit in a hurry… What's the rush?

**Harold:** (munches the crepes) Eat, eat!

**Anna:** Uh… o-okay…!

_(Everyone eats the crepes)_

**Harold:** Well, feeling anything, Anna dear?

**Anna:** What do you mean?

**Harold:** Feeling a little… well, how can I say this… motionless?

**Anna:** Motion…? Eep! (falls down; immobilized)

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Emil:** A-Anna?!

**Luca:** Ms. Anna?!

**Harold:** Oh my! It worked! I am so brilliant!

**Luca:** What did you do, Ms. Harold?!

**Repede:** *whines*

**Emil:** A-Anna!

**A/N: **Hehe. Poor Anna... Well, that's just Harold. X) So then, what will happen to Anna? :O


	26. Assignment 26: Avenge her!

**A/N:** I'm happy that I'm getting a lot of views on this story. :) Oh and just a little announcement. I'm thinking of having this story at least 100 chapters or so because I'm thinking of having another sequel. That's all I have to say for now. Further details will be given once I finish this story up. I hope this story fdoesn't bore you at all. Though I have to admit, there are a few skit events that were quite boring but usually those lead to the main events of the story. After, this HAS to have a story. Not just 'skits'. Anyway, enjoy this next assignment! (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 26 - Avenge her!**

* Includes: Melody, Luca, Emil, Chester, and Arche

**Chester:** Damn that, Harold! I will never ever forgive her!

**Arche:** Calm down, Chester! At least she's not dead!

**Chester:** But she's paralyzed! Damn it! If only I were there…!

**Luca:** We didn't know Ms. Harold was capable of doing such things.

**Emil:** Y-yeah. If we knew, w-we could have stopped her. We're so sorry.

**Melody:** My, my… poor little Anna… She just wasted her life.

**Chester:** Shut up, witch! You knew this, didn't you?! Why didn't you tell me?!

**Melody:** Do you think I know?! I don't even know this Harold you're talking about!

**Chester:** This is… this is… AGH! (punches one of the posts in the Town Square)

**Arche:** Chester, instead of sulking here, don't you think you should tend to her?

**Chester:** It's fine. The dog's with her. What I need to do is avenge her! I'm going to Harold's place right now!

**Luca:** A-ah…! Mr. Chester, I don't think violence will solve this matter! Mr. Chester!

_(Chester leaves, ignoring Luca's words)_

**Emil:** H-he's not listening, Luca! W-what should we do? Ms. Arche?

**Arche:** We have to stop him, of course! He tends to be really aggressive when someone he cares is hurt! Let's go!

**Luca & Emil:** Right!

_(Arche, Luca and Emil leave)_

**Melody:** … Hmm… very interesting. Just who is this Harold, anyway? Time for research~!

**A/N: **Poor Harold... After all, she does likes to experiment even though that person is her friend. That's what I read from her description so I thought of doing this chapter. Anna's a friend of almost everyone so I think it's only right to get angry. Well, I mean hatred... well, whatever! Haha1 XD


	27. Assignment 27: More hatred

**A/N:** Hmm... nothing much to say... Maybe just enjoy reading. :D Hope you liked the previous assignment given to you. (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 27 - More hatred**

* Includes: Asbel, Cheria, Jude, Milla, and Rita

**Asbel:** This is just great. My best friend just got paralyzed by a mad scientist! I'm starting to hate her!

**Cheria:** Me, too! I can't believe Harold would do such a thing!

**Jude:** Hey! I know what she did was really wrong, treating her fellow humans an experiment but Anna's going to be fine. She just needs to stay in bed for a week.

**Milla:** Jude, that's not the point here. That scientist just created more hatred from her fellow humans. She almost killed one of our friends!

**Jude:** W-well, we can't simply just hate her just because she did that. I'm sure she did it in a good way.

**Rita:** Good way?! Who's side are you on, Jude?!

**Jude:** N-no! I'm not taking sides! I'm just being reasonable, that's all!

**Milla:** No, you're not, Jude! You're stating a lie! Admit it, you hate her, too!

**Jude:** W-well… just a little bit. She did the wrong thing but still…

**Rita:** No buts! She had crossed the line! I am now hating her! And I thought she was my friend!

**Asbel:** Forget about her. I'm going to visit Anna. Who wants to come?

**Cheria:** Me!

**Rita:** Don't forget me!

**Milla:** I'll go with you, too.

**Jude:** D-don't leave me! I'm coming, too!

**A/N: **No OCs in this chapter. Just plain series characters. :)


	28. Assignment 28: Don't be so cold!

**A/N:** Knowing about the Author #1: I like Tales of Vesperia... as in SO MUCH! Even though I don't have the game, I love it very much especially the skits! So far, I think ToV has the best skits ever! Well, for me, I think it is. If you have violent reactions about this, feel free to submit a feedback and prove to me which Tales of series is really the best of the best. :) But first, enjoy the assignment! ;) (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 28 - Don't be so cold!**

* Includes: Mi-ki, Veigue, and Claire

**Claire:** Maid, is it true that Anna was paralyzed?

**Mi-ki:** H-hm? Oh, umm, yes, my lady! From what I heard, when she ate one of the snacks Harold offered, that's where she became disabled.

**Claire:** I see. She's a friend of yours, correct?

**Mi-ki:** W-who, my lady? Anna? Yes, she's a very good friend of mine.

**Claire:** Do you wish to visit her?

**Mi-ki:** W-well, given the chance, my lady, I would want to…

**Claire:** Then, off you go. You're free for the time being.

**Mi-ki:** M-my lady?

**Claire:** Don't make me repeat what I just said.

**Mi-ki:** O-oh! Umm, yes, of course, my lady! I heard you as clear as sunshine! Thank you, Lady Claire!

_(Mi-ki leaves)_

**Claire:** I like her. Don't you, Veigue?

**Veigue:** …

**Claire:** Don't be so cold! I know you like her, too!

**Veigue:** … N-no, I don't.

**Claire:** What? She's been working with me for a long time already and you two are not friends yet?

**Veigue:** … T-that's not what I mean...

**Claire:** Be nice to her, Veigue! She maybe my maid but both of us need to respect her.

**Veigue:** I am respecting her. You do know well I'm not good with these kind of things...

**Claire:** Get used to it!

**A/N:** I'll be honest with you, people, I don't even know how I even made this skit event. It just popped out of my mind. After all, Veigue and Claire didn't have roles within the story yet so the idea kinda just popped up. Sorry if it's not quite good... -_-


	29. Assignment 29: Just a fortuneteller

**A/N:** Knowing about the Author #2: Currently, I'm playing _Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology_. I'm trying to study Japanese because I want to play RM2 and RM3 so badly. There are other games waiting for me to play them: _Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth_ and_ Class of Heroes_. I used to play _Valkyrie Profile_ in PS1 but I really didn't started it with the whole story. My brother's the one playing it and I was like only watching. _Class of Heroes_ reminds me of _Etrian Odyssey_. Before, I don't like EO because I don't like the battle system but, I don't know what got me into playing EO. Suddenly, I appreciated it. That's why I want to play _Class of Heroes_. That's it for now! Enjoy this next assignment! (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales of Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 29 - Just a fortuneteller**

* Includes: Melody, Anise, and Rubia

**Anise:** You're that fortuneteller, right?

**Melody:** That I am. Why do you ask, little girl?

**Anise:** Can you read my fortune?

**Melody:** (giggles mischievously) I would love to but now's not the best time, dear.

**Anise:** Aww! Why's that? I wanna know if…

**Melody:** Save your question when the right time comes. You don't want your questions to be wasted.

**Anise:** Aww…

**Rubia:** Is it true that all your fortunes are accurate?

**Melody:** If I'll be honest, they are. But, of course, you make your own future so if you want to change what was predicted about you, you can change that.

**Rubia:** Really?

**Melody:** Of course, dear. Fortunes are just guides to the future. You really don't need to follow them. After all, you still make your own decisions.

**Rubia:** That's true.

**Anise:** Besides being a fortuneteller, who are you exactly?

**Melody:** (giggles mischievously) I'm just a fortuneteller. Nothing more.

**A/N:** Just who is she? O_O As the author, I also don't know who Melody is. .


	30. Assignment 30: Give him to me!

**A/N:** Knowing about the Author #3: I'm an avid lover of games. I'm also an anime lover but as long as the anime is based from a video game, I'll definitely watch it. Wait, there are a lot of animes already that is based on video games and video games based on animes. Hmm... let's just say I pick mine carefully. I'm more of a futuristic (like Final Fantasy) and fantasy (like Tales series) kind of anime lover. I really don't like much about school and all. I like only a few. Okay, time out! Assignment time! Enjoy! :D (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales of Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 30 - *Give him to me!***

* Includes: Mi-ki, Veigue, and Chelsea

_In Ailily's Marketplace…_

**Veigue:** Let me carry those for you.

**Mi-ki:** Oh, it's fine, Veigue! They're not that heavy. Thanks for the thought, anyway.

**Veigue:** …

**Mi-ki:** Is there something wrong? I-it's not like I don't want your help…! It-it's just that…

**Veigue:** N-no…! I'm not thinking about that. S-sorry…

**Mi-ki:** Are you alright? You're not sick or anything?

**Veigue:** N-no. Don't worry. I'm fine…

**Chelsea:** Veigue~!

**Veigue:** (mumbles) What now…?

**Mi-ki:** Hello, Chelsea!

_(Chelsea glares at Mi-ki)_

**Mi-ki:** Ch-Chelsea?

**Chelsea:** What are you doing with Veigue? Are you two dating?!

**Mi-ki:** H-huh?! N-no! C-Claire just asked us to do some shopping for her! A-and she asked Veigue here to come with me.

**Chelsea:** And you agreed to it?

**Mi-ki:** W-what…? Well, even if I refuse, I can't say no. We're talking about Claire here…

**Veigue:** She's right, Chelsea. And even if Mi-ki refuses, I'll still come.

_(Chelsea glares even deadlier)_

**Mi-ki:** U-umm…! V-Veigue! I think I can handle myself! Why don't you go with Chelsea?

**Chelsea:** She's right, Veigue! Please come with me~!

**Veigue:** I-I…!

**Mi-ki:** Have fun! (dashes immediately)

**Chelsea:** Veigue~!

**Veigue:** (mumbles) Just my luck…

**A/N:** Adopted the idea in some skit in RM3 that I didn't understand because it's in Japanese. But according to my understanding, Chelsea seems to be fond of Veigue which apparently I don't have the slightest clue of why is that so. Anyway, I hope I interpreted it correctly.


	31. Assignment 31: Mommy!

**A/N:** Hey, readers! Umm... I'll be posting only one chapter. I'm sick so I can't think properly. Knowing the Author Fact #4 will be posted on the next chapter. Sorry, guys. T-T

**#agarfinkel** - Thank you for pointing out the flaws in Chapter 23. Yes, I also did encounter that skit where Reid can take even Arche's cooking. Before posting Chapter 23, I wanted to redo it since that was the case but I don't know why I didn't. Maybe because I wanted to show that Reid may also have a weakness on the foods he eat but I guess that was wrong of me to assume. If you want, I can edit that chapter. That is, if it's okay with you. I maybe the author but I still want my reader's opinions. Once again, thank you! :)

(c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales of Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 31 - Mommy!**

* Includes: Melody, Emil, Caius, Yuri, Flynn, and Rutee

**Little girl:** *sob* *sniff*

**Emil:** L-look, Caius! There's a little girl crying over there!

**Cauis:** Let's check on her!

_(Emil & Caius came close to the little girl)_

**Emil:** U-umm, are you alright? Did you get lost?

**Little girl:** I want my mommy!

**Caius:** Your mommy?

**Emil:** She's looking for her mom, Caius. What should we do?

**Caius:** Hey, little girl, what does your mommy look like?

**Little girl:** …

**Emil:** Umm…

**Caius:** Oh-kay… let's just rephrase the question. Where did you last saw your mommy?

**Little girl:** …

**Emil:** Caius, I think she's scared.

**Yuri:** Hey, you two. Bullying a little girl?

**Emil:** A-ah! Mr. Yuri and Mr. Flynn!

**Caius:** We're not bullying her. We're trying to help her out.

**Emil:** Y-yeah! She's looking for her mom.

**Flynn:** A lost little girl? I think this is the job that a knight like me should handle.

**Yuri:** Look who's talking!

**Flynn:** Don't argue with me now, Yuri. I know my own job. (Approaches the little girl) Hey there. Don't be scared. We'll help you find your mom.

**Little girl:** …

**Flynn:** Don't you worry. You can trust us.

**Little girl:** Mommy!

**Emil, Caius, Yuri & Flynn:** Huh?

_(The little girl ran towards to Melody who was just passing by)_

**Little girl:** Mommy!

**Melody:** What the-?! Mommy?!

**Emil:** Hey, isn't that the fortuneteller that everybody was talking about?

**Caius:** Maybe. I've never seen her myself.

**Rutee:** There you are! Thank goodness! Nanaly and I were so worried!

**Little girl:** Rutee! I found my mommy!

**Rutee:** Huh? Your… mommy? (stares at Melody) Hey, aren't you that fortuneteller?

**Melody:** And what if I am?

**Rutee:** Are you the mother?

**Melody:** N-no! I'm too young to become a mother!

**Emil:** Well, you do kind of mom-like.

**Yuri:** Yeah! Instead of telling lies, why don't you just take care of your 'daughter'?

**Melody:** My, my~ Do I detect sourness coming from you, Mr. Lowell? You might not know, you maybe the father of this child.

**Yuri:** What?!

**Little girl:** Daddy?

**Yuri:** Please! If I'm going to get married, it's not going to be you!

**Melody:** (laughs) Then who will it be, hm?

**Yuri:** (blushes) M-mind your own business, witch.

**Rutee:** Anyway! I guess I'll leave her to you for now, Melody. Just make sure to bring her back before 6PM.

**Melody:** What?! I'm not a babysitter!

_(The little girl is about to cry)_

**Caius:** Now you made her cry. Shame on you.

**Melody:** Excuse me?! Now I'm the shameful one?!

**Rutee:** Melody, just for this day… please?

**Melody:** … Ugh. Fine. Just for this day.

**Rutee:** Thanks a bunch!

**Little girl:** Mommy!

**A/N:** (c) Tales of Symphonia 2: Mom


	32. Assignment 32: Not a little girl

**A/N:** I'm back! I'm feeling A-okay now! I'm ready to post a lot of chapters today! I must say, this story is giving a lot of love! Thank you so much! Knowing the Author Fact #4: I'm taking up a Japanese class this April. I want to learn Japanese because I always wanted to go to Japan. And, I also want to play RM2 and RM3 really badly that's why I took this chance. I have this tendency to stutter in front but I'm sure I'm just thinking that I can't do it. Anyway, that's it! Enjoy the next assignment! :)

**#agarfinkel** - Once again, thank you. Now I already know why Chelsea get 'gaga' over Veigue. I did read that Chelsea sees Garr as an inspiration so maybe that's it. No, not maybe... that's it! Haha! Anyway, thank you! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :)

(c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales of Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 32 - Not a little girl**

* Includes: Anna, Repede, Asbel, and Chester

**Anna:** U-ugh…

**Asbel & Chester:** Anna!

**Anna:** H-huh…?

**Chester:** Anna! Oh, thank god you're alright now! (hugs Anna)

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Anna:** Chester…!

**Asbel:** Alright, that's enough! (separates Chester from Anna at once) So, feeling any better now?

**Anna:** I'm still feeling a little shaky but I'll be fine. Mr. Will said if I get enough exercise, I'll be back to normal.

**Chester:** That's good to hear. I'll have you know, I really did teach Harold a lesson.

**Anna:** What?

**Chester:** I did that for you. I'm sure you'll do the same.

**Anna:** (angry all of a sudden) What did you do to Harold?!

**Chester:** H-huh?! Why so angry?! Don't you think you should be thankful?!

**Anna:** Thankful?! Why would I be?! That's not something you can do to resolve a problem! And you could've just stayed out! I want to deal her myself! I'm not a little girl you know!

**Chester:** I didn't say you are! Asbel! Help me out here!

**Asbel:** She does have a point. When I heard Anna was paralyzed by Harold, I just showed my hatred but I didn't do anything. Chester, I thought you know Anna better than me.

**Chester:** …

**Anna:** You let your emotions drove you off.

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Chester:** … I'm sorry.

**Anna:** Don't apologize to me, Chester. Apologize to Harold.

**Chester:** …!

**Anna:** I'm not talking to you if you don't do that. Come on, Repede. Do you wanna come, Asbel?

**Asbel:** Let's have the usual treat we always have.

**Anna:** Sure!

_(Anna, Repede and Asbel leave)_

**Chester:** (sighs)

**A/N:** Poor Chester... X)


	33. Assignment 33: Dear Diary Part 4

**A/N:** Knowing the Author Fact #5: Umm... I don't know what else to say... Let's see... I'm a balance of an introvert and extrovert. I like going out as long as I feel like to. I like having fun, too, but it depends who I bring with me. I tend to become an introvert when my only friend are my laptop and PSP. When my friends wanted to invite me, I sometimes refuse because I don't want to be disturbed with what I am playing or doing. Oh, and I'm picky with friends, too. If I don't like a person's personality, I don't tend to be friendly that easily. I'm friendly but it depends on what kind of personality that a certain person will show me. Welp! Enjoy this next assignment! ^-^

(c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales of Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 33 - Dear Diary Part 4**

My body feels so heavy. You know what happened to me? Harold paralyzed me! She's doing human experiments again and I became her victim! I was so dumb not to react at once. I don't know why. Maybe when I found out that the crepes were baked by Yuri, I didn't mind at all. Now I already know that I shouldn't accept ANYTHING from Harold! Mr. Will said that with just a little exercise, I'll be fine. I don't know what happened in the past few days. I was after all lying in bed. But, I did find out that Chester did SOMETHING to Harold and I know he dealt her in a not-so-good-manner. I really can't believe him! He can't treat me like I'm a little girl! I can handle myself just fine. He doesn't need to act all too brotherly. He's already exaggerating.

Anyway, I've been thinking, did he know that I got so sick? Well, if he knew, he could have just at least visited. Wait! Why do I care anyway?! I don't need him to worry about me! Like I said, I can take care of myself! I can't even write properly. Off to bed now!

Love lots,

Anna;)

**A/N:** Very short chapter... heh. -_-


	34. Assignment 34: A Dog's Thoughts

**A/N:** Let's cut the Knowing the Author part first and get a move on for now. Enjoy! :D

(c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales of Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 34 - A Dog's Thoughts**

* Includes: Anna, Asbel, Leon, Yuri, and Repede

_In Ailily's Town Square…_

**Yuri:** Look who's back! Hey, Anna!

**Anna:** H-hey, guys.

**Repede:** Woof!

**Yuri:** Same to you, Repede.

**Asbel:** You don't look so well. Still feeling a little sick?

**Anna:** I'll be fine. A nice walk is one way of exercising my body.

**Leon:** You know Harold. Everybody does. Why did you let yourself get caught by her?

**Asbel:** Leon! Not now! She's not feeling well yet!

**Anna:** That's fine, Asbel. Well, how should I know that she's doing some sort of experiment? She offered me a snack that wasn't from her. It was Yuri's!

**Yuri:** Huh? Mine? Oh! You mean the crepes? Yeah, she did say she wanted some so I gave her some. I didn't know she was actually going to use it for her tests.

**Asbel:** To be honest, she can be unpredictable.

**Leon:** Such nuisance… isn't the government doing anything about her?

**Anna:** …

**Repede:** *Whine*

**Yuri:** Anyway, it seems Repede's very fond of you.

**Anna:** Yeah, I noticed. Well, actually, he also likes Mi-ki, too.

**Yuri:** He gets along almost with everyone around here. Except Arche, Tear, Iria, and Leon here. He seems not to get along with those four at all.

**Repede:** Woof!

**Anna:** Really? I didn't know that.

**Leon:** Hmph. He's just a dog with claws and fangs, nothing else.

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Yuri:** That's not a nice thing to say, Leon. You've offended him.

**Repede:** Woof! Woof! Woof!

**Yuri:** He can also feel love so if he likes someone, he'll protect that person no matter what happens.

**Leon:** Your dog's acting equal with the humans? Don't make me laugh, Yuri!

**Repede:** Grr…

**Yuri:** Repede's angry, you know. You gotta prepare because like any other humans, he never back down without a fight.

**Repede:** Grr… (approaches Leon)

**Leon:** W-what the…?! I'm not…! Hey! Stop biting the cape!

_(Repede bites Leon's cape)_

**Asbel:** Wow. I guess you can't call Repede an 'it', huh.

**Anna:** Repede deserves respect, too.

**Yuri:** That's right. Learn how to show him some respect.

**A/N:** I did some editing on this part. The original title of this skit is _The Famous Dog_ and Shing should be part of this skit. But, I need to change it because as I get to re-read it, it doesn't make any sense. Watched Tales of Vesperia skit: A Dog's Thoughts on Battles as a guide. Just want to let you know! Hope you like it! :)


	35. Assignment 35: Women interests Part 1

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales of Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 35 - Women interests Part 1**

* Includes: Anna, Lloyd, Asbel, Yuri, Raven, and Guy

_In Ailily's Town Square…_

**Anna:** Well, hello, boys. I see that you're being good today, aren't you? Seeing that you're not doing any sparring match here in the Town Square.

**Lloyd:** We don't wanna stress you out. You're not feeling well yet.

**Anna:** (glares at Lloyd) Are you saying that if I'm alright now you're going to break the rules?

**Lloyd:** I-I'm not implying that!

**Guy:** Doing the usual job?

**Anna:** Of course. That's after all my duty.

**Raven:** Don't you think that should be a man's job?

**Anna:** So what, old man? It doesn't mean I'm a woman I need to stay at home.

**Yuri:** So, you're saying you're the wild-type of girl?

**Anna:** N-not that, too! I'm more of a… balanced-type of woman. I can take male jobs at the same time work on female jobs.

**Asbel:** Female jobs? What kind of female jobs do you do?

**Anna:** (blushes) W-well, t-that's…!

**Raven:** Aha! I see you're all red now. Maybe you're actually wearing dresses like Mi-ki!

**Anna:** What?!

**Asbel:** Anna… wearing dresses? (blushes)

**Guy:** I think it'll look good on you.

**Anna:** No! I don't do those kind of things! I… I'm…

**Yuri:** If you're not going to say it, then we guess that you really wear dresses.

**Anna:** I told you I don't do those things! As I was about to say, I'm taking care of kids at the orphanage.

**Lloyd:** You take care of kids?!

**Anna:** Is there a problem? I love kids. I always wanted to become a teacher, you know.

**Asbel:** Why didn't you?

**Anna:** Well, that's… none of your concern. Are we done here?

**Raven:** Don't go yet! Since we're talking about interests before you came, we want to know what kind of interests women like.

**Anna:** Huh?

**Guy:** We're just tying to understand women.

**Anna:** Is that so?

**Yuri:** Come on. We're men. We want to learn more about ladies.

**Asbel:** (blushes) Y-yeah.

**Anna:** Seriously, if you're going to ask about that, ask someone else. I'm not good with those things.

**Raven:** Now you're contradicting what you said about you being the balanced-type of woman. (Laughs)

**Anna:** Grr… I so hate you, old man.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** As much as I wanted to edit this part, too, but IT has to be revealed! It HAS to! I don't know if you get what I mean but I'm sure you'll get it... I hope... ._.


	36. Assignment 36: It comes naturally

**A/N:** I'm gonna say it now... No Anna in this chapter! XD Enjoy! (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales of Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 36 - It comes naturally**

* Includes: Mi-ki and Cheria

**Mi-ki:** Cheria?

**Cheria:** Hm? What is it, Mi-ki?

**Mi-ki:** Can I ask something?

**Cheria:** Yes?

**Mi-ki:** I don't know if you're the right person but since I heard that you like Asbel as well...

**Cheria:** Waahhh! Where did you hear that?!

**Mi-ki:** Huh? Some people were talking about you and him…

**Cheria:** W-well… t-that's…

**Mi-ki:** … Never mind then.

**Cheria:** W-wait! Y-you said you have a question, right? What is it?

**Mi-ki:** Well… umm, basically, what I want to ask is, what if the guy you really like doesn't notice you at all despite the efforts you did?

**Cheria:** Hmm… Maybe you just didn't show your best.

**Mi-ki:** Huh?! But, what if you already showed your best? As in your very best?

**Cheria:** Then, maybe you didn't showed him too much.

**Mi-ki:** I-is that it?

**Cheria:** Just a guess, though. I haven't really done anything myself. I just acted natural, that's all.

**Mi-ki:** Natural… Ah! Maybe that's it!

**Cheria:** What's it?

**Mi-ki:** Thank you, Cheria! I must go see Marta! Thank you so much!

**Cheria:** O-oh, umm, you're welcome. Whatever I did…

**A/N:** No, people, I did not base this skit event to the song of Selena Gomez's "It Comes Naturally"...


	37. Assignment 37: Women interest Part 2

**A/N:** Knowing the Author Fact#5: I'm a huge Tales fan but I couldn't buy and play ALL the Tales games because they are either in Japanese or I don't own a certain console for that game. Since our PS1 and PS2 still exists (and we're not planning to sell it!) and we have an NDS and PSP, the only Tales games that I played were Tales of Legendia (being the first Tales game that I played), Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Innocence and currently, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 1. We once have Tales of Phantasia but I kinda lost it when I was in grade school (sucks! I know! Mom and brother got really frustrated a lot!). We have Tales of Destiny and Tales of Eternia (Tales of Destiny II) but I'm not planning to play them as of the moment. I wanted to play Tales of the Tempest and Tales of Hearts in the NDS but since I couldn't understand Japanese, well, that's it. I couldn't play Tales of Hearts R and Tales of Innocence R because we don't have PSP Vita. The same goes with Tales of Vesperia and Tales of Graces f. I don't have Xbox360 and PS3! Me has no money! xd It's just so sad that I have to suffer like this and just accept the fact that I can only play these games once I'm working… I am so late… Tsk. X(

Anyway, just enjoy this next assignment! (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 37 - Women interests Part 2**

* Includes: Anna, Lloyd, Asbel, Yuri, Raven, and Guy

**Anna:** So, what do you want to know?

**Lloyd:** I'll ask first! Let's see. When you want to give a girl you like a something, what would it be?

**Anna:** I don't know.

**Lloyd:** What?! Don't you think you should know?!

**Anna:** Lloyd, women have different tastes. There are some girls who don't like chocolates while others don't like flowers. You have to make two times the effort if you want to know your girl's taste.

**Lloyd:** R-right.

**Anna:** Next.

**Raven:** Which men do you prefer, Anna?

**Anna:** What?

**Raven:** Don't try to hide it. I know the one you like is among us.

**Anna:** ! Why, you…! (Punches Raven real hard)

**Raven:** Waaahhh! That's no ordinary punch coming from a woman like you!

**Anna:** I'm so gonna kill you, old man!

**Yuri:** So, who is it?

**Anna:** Not you, too, Yuri!

**Asbel:** I… wanna know, too.

**Anna:** Asbel!

**Guy:** Among us, huh? Who could it be?

**Anna:** Don't start now, Guy!

**Lloyd:** Sorry, Anna. But, I'm not interested with you.

_(Anna punches Lloyd)_

**Lloyd:** Waahhh! What did I do?!

**Anna:** Grr! This is all your fault, old man! I'm gonna chop you into smithereens!

_(Anna's on fire!)_

**Guy:** This isn't looking good. I think you should run now, Raven.

**Yuri:** Yeah. You might end up being ground meat! (Laughs)

**Lloyd:** So long, Raven.

**Raven:** W-wait…! I didn't mean to... AAAHHH! (runs away)

**Anna:** You're not going anywhere! (follows Raven, still blazing with fiery anger)

**Guy:** Well, that didn't end well.

**Asbel:** …

**Guy:** What's wrong, Asbel?

**Asbel:** O-oh, umm, nothing.

**A/N: **Hmm... I'm curious, too. Who could it be? ;)


	38. Assignment 38: Dear Diary Part 5

**A/N:** Knowing the Author Fact#6: I'm a spoiler myself. If I don't have the game (especially Tales of Vesperia), I just go to YouTube and watch any scenes. To be honest, I really don't like spoiling myself of the story especially ToV but it's not like I'm getting my hopes for an Xbox360. So, just watch it! Besides, I'm not really watching the WHOLE story of it. Just some skits and all and… the anime cutscenes. I'm a huge Yuri, Flynn and Rita fan so I only care about seeing them. Also, when I find out about Project X Zone and Yuri and Flynn are in that game (and Estelle, too. Sorry, people. I'm not an Estelle fan) and it's in N3DS and it's gonna be in NA release, I'm so buying it! Even though I don't have a 3DS, I'm still gonna buy it. I did that kind of thing when I also bought KH3D. I'm still getting my hopes up of getting a 3DS so keep calm and just buy Project X Zone. Oh, and I'm only buying that because of Yuri and Flynn (and Estelle…). But, I did get to read the reviews and some critics gave it a high score so I think it's gonna be a great game. Besides, I also saw the battle system and, yeah, it's cool. Haha! :D

Welp! Enjoy this next assignment prepared just for you! :) (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 38 - Dear Diary Part 5**

Damn that old man! I just can't believe him! And I thought we were talking about women interests. That was so wrong after all. I hate when people bring out that topic. It's not like I like Asbel. Wait! No! Must erase that! This is just great! I'm so stressed out! I'm getting pressured because of this love thing. I don't need any man to bother me. It's not like Asbel likes me, too. Wait! Must erase that, too! Oh god! Why is my heart beating so fast?! I can't even write properly already! Can we change the subject please?!

Okay, so, as you can see, Mi-ki is different today. She seems a little… not too princess-y today. Usually she wears these beautiful dresses where all men look up to her and even young girls admire her. Now, she looks… plain. But, I have to admit, she still looks adorable because of the cat ears bonnet she's wearing. And, what's weird is that when she was complimented, she began to shed tears and ran away all of a sudden! I don't know what's her deal but I really would like to find out. I mean, even the way she dresses is even different. What's really her problem? I'm not even used to not seeing her smile or laugh. In any case, I'll find out eventually.

Oh, and my body? I'm feeling a little fine now. Just a little more exercise and maybe I'll be back to the old me. Well, time to hit the hay! Good night!

Love lots,

Anna;)

**A/N: **As usual, short. Heh. ._.


	39. Assignment 39: 'Big'

**A/N: **(c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 39 - 'Big'**

* Includes: Anna, Genis, Emil, and Flynn

**Anna:** Don't we have anything better to eat than Onion Soup? I'm getting tired of this.

**Genis:** Be thankful you're still eating. I heard we're not getting the right amount of supplies because of the increase in monsters.

**Anna:** What? Why didn't I know about that?

**Genis:** Are you part of the guild?

**Anna:** That's…! … Never mind. Forget I even asked the question.

**Flynn:** Onion Soup is good for your body.

**Emil:** Mr. Flynn is right. Eating what's healthy makes you bigger.

**Anna:** (angry all of a sudden) What?! And which part is not that bigger for you?!

**Emil:** A-aahh! W-what do you mean, Anna…?!

**Flynn:** (blushes) I think the 'big' part was the problem.

**Genis:** Huh? I don't get it.

**Flynn:** I'm sure you'll understand more when the right time comes.

**Emil:** A-ahh… A-Anna?

_(Anna is still glaring at Emil)_

**A/N: **(c) Tales of Vesperia skit: The Proper and the Picky


	40. Assignment 40: We want challenge!

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 40 - We want challenge!**

* Includes: Anna, Yuri, Guy, and Kohak

**Anna:** That was easy. I can't believe we accepted this quest.

**Guy:** Isn't that a good thing? We can finish this quest in no time.

**Yuri:** I don't know, Guy. I want more action, you know.

**Anna:** Me, too. Where's the challenge if you're not going to try the hard ones?

**Amber:** I'd rather have these kind of easy quests than the hard ones. Difficult quests wears me down.

**Guy:** You still have to consider your party members, too. Not everyone likes heavy quests.

**Anna:** Next time, I'll accept a quest that's so hard it's like you're going to be out of breath. And I'll make sure to invite you, Yuri.

**Yuri:** Of course! Raw challenges are so much fun.

**Anna:** I know, right!

_(Anna and Yuri continue to talk with one another)_

**Amber:** I don't think they're ever going to listen to you, Guy.

**Guy:** (chuckles) I know. Let them be. That's what they want, anyway.

**A/N:** (c) Tales of Vesperia skit: The Tougher, the Better


	41. Assignment 41: Dresses and Love

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating like... wait, since when didn't I update? I don't even know. Anyway, I apologize for that. I've been kinda engrossed into making custom Tales skit videos. I've done one actually and that wasn't even the perfect one yet. If you want to watch it, just look for _Sample Custom Tales Skit: Flynn's In Love_ in YouTube. Well, enjoy this next assignment! I'm gonna say this now, I want this to be an AnnaxAsbel love team. Sorry, Cheria, but I have to set you aside for now. Heh! Oh, and please don't hate me if I'm torturing Cheria! I don't hate Cheria! I just want something different, that's all. (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 41 - Dresses and Love**

* Includes: Anna, Asbel, Cheria, and Melody

_In Ailily's Marketplace…_

_(Asbel is walking along the street when…)_

**Cheria:** Asbel!

**Asbel:** Oh, Cheria. What are you doing?

**Cheria:** Shopping, of course! What about you?

**Asbel:** Well, I'm just passing by.

**Cheria:** Really? Then, you're not doing anything, right?

**Asbel:** Not really much. Most of the guys in the guild went to do some quests.

**Cheria:** I see. Then, can you come with me to do some shopping?

**Asbel:** O-oh, sure thing.

_(After shopping…)_

**Cheria:** Thank you for your time, Asbel. I really appreciate it.

**Asbel:** No problem. Huh?

_(Asbel saw Anna went out of a store)_

**Asbel:** Anna?

**Anna:** H-huh?! A-Asbel?! A-and Cheria?!

**Cheria:** Anna, what are you… (Looks up to see the sign of the store which read, "The Empress's Dresses") Don't tell me…!

**Anna:** N-no! You got the wrong idea! I-I'm not here to buy dresses! I-I mean… eep!

_(Cheria looks at the bag Anna is holding)_

**Cheria:** Oh, really~?

**Anna:** U-umm…! T-this bag…?! T-this nothing! I swear, this is nothing!

**Asbel:** (blushes) Anna, are you… wearing dresses? For real?

**Anna:** I'm telling you, I'm not!

**Melody:** Don't be shy, Anna. It's not like people will not respect you if you wear those.

**Anna:** Huh?! Where did you come from?!

**Melody:** That's not important now. It seems the 'internal conflict' has finally arrived.

**Anna:** What?

**Melody:** Don't play stupid now. How can I put it… Ah! Someone is here. And that someone is not alone. Lose this chance, you might lose the heart.

**Asbel, Cheria & Anna:** …

**Melody:** Oh my~ look at the time. I must be going now. Bye, dearies!

_(Melody leaves)_

**Cheria:** I don't get her…

**Asbel:** Me either.

**Anna:** …

**Asbel:** Hey, Anna…

**Anna:** I need to go…

_(Anna leaves as soon as possible)_

**Asbel:** Anna, w-wait…!

**Cheria:** Now what's her problem?

**Asbel:** ...

**A/N: **Is Anna really buying a dress or she's just doing that for Mi-ki? Hmm... I don't know... :)


	42. Assignment 42: Like an angel

**A/N: **No Anna on this chapter. What could be in store for this one now? Find out! Oh, and if you can help me out, guys, in the English version of Tales of Destiny, what name was given to The Champion, Mighty Kongman or Bruiser Kang? Because in this story, I used Mighty Kongman. Anyway, that's fine. It's all the same but I would still appreciate it if you'll answer my question! Thanks! :) (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 42 - Like an angel**

* Includes: Mi-ki, Mighty Kongman, Yuri, Lloyd, and Leon

_In Ailily's Bar..._

**Kongman:** (cries too loudly) WAAAHHH!

**Leon:** Grr… Will you please shut it?! You're making too much noise with all your whimpering!

**Lloyd:** Ah, come on, Leon, don't be so cold! He just needs to let go of his emotions.

**Yuri:** (irritated) No, Lloyd, Leon's right. He's crying too much that it feels like this whole bar's going to collapse.

**Kongman:** WAAAHHH!

**Mi-ki:** What is this noise all about? I can hear it from outside already.

**Lloyd:** Ask that guy.

**Mi-ki:** Hm? (Looks at Kongman)

**Kongman:** WAAAHHH!

**Leon:** Please! Can someone shut this baboon?! He's such an embarrassment!

**Mi-ki:** Let me try. (Approaches Mighty Kongman) Hey, champ, what seems to be the problem?

**Kongman:** It's… It's about my one and only love, Philia! *sob*

**Mi-ki:** Ah, so it's about love? Why? Is she ignoring you?

**Kongman:** No… she said that… *sniff* that she doesn't like the flowers I gave to her! Waaahhh!

**Lloyd:** Is that it?

**Mi-ki:** Shut it, Lloyd! Mr. Kang, listen. If she doesn't like it, then give her something else. If she didn't like the second one, then another one and then another until she finally realizes that you're just trying to express your love. At least you already know that she doesn't like the gift you gave her.

**Kongman:** Really?

**Mi-ki:** Well, I can't guarantee it's 100% sure but a try won't hurt, right?

**Kongman:** But, what if she finally thinks I'm a pain to her? I don't like that! Waaahhh!

**Mi-ki:** THEN STOP ACTING WEAK!

**Lloyd & Yuri:** Woah! **Leon:** What the…?!

**Kongman:** H-huh?!

**Mi-ki:** That's how love works! If she thinks you're a pain, then stop being a wuss! If you're love is that intense, then fight for it! It's like fighting a hardcore enemy, you know. If you want to kill that enemy so badly, you'll do what it takes to defeat it. You'll win no matter what. And that goes with love as well. Win her heart no matter what and never accept defeat, understand, champ?!

**Kongman:** Y-you're right! You're absolutely right! I am a champion! I never show defeat!

**Mi-ki:** That's the way it is! Now, go! Express your love once again!

**Kongman:** I will! Thank you, Mi-ki! You are like an angel sent from the heavens to help me out! (Pats Mi-ki's head)

**Mi-ki:** No problem!

_(Mighty Kongman leaves)_

**Lloyd:** That. Was. Awesome, Mi-ki! You're so cool in there!

**Leon:** Thank goodness. Now I can have peace and quiet around here. He's been blubbering for hours already.

**Yuri:** You're… great.

**Mi-ki:** I don't even know what I just did but thanks for the compliments, guys. Anyway, I should get going, too.

_(Mi-ki leaves)_

**Lloyd:** (chuckles) What do you think, Yuri?

**Yuri:** ...

**Lloyd:** Yuri?


	43. Assignment 43: Chat's fortune

**A/N: **Time to look for the legendary ship! ;D (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 43 - Chat's fortune**

* Includes: Melody, Chat, and Rubia

_In Ailily's Bazaar Area…_

**Rubia:** Umm, Chat, are you sure about this? I'm feeling quite uncomfortable…

**Chat:** Relax, priestess! I'm jus' gonna ask her!

**Rubia:** But why do you have to bring me?

**Chat:** Well, I jus' wan' a companion, tha's all.

**Rubia:** That's all?

**Chat:** Aw, come on, Rubia! Don' be such a wuss! Ya talked to her once so wha's the problem with this one now?

**Rubia:** It's just… I'm feeling a very unusual presence in this place and I don't like it.

**Chat:** Is not like you gonna collapse.

**Rubia:** Maybe… I don't know…

**Chat:** Toughen yerself, would ya?! Now's not the time to be a chicken!

**Rubia:** O-okay! I understand!

**Chat:** Aight, matey! Le's set sail then!

_Inside of The Fortuna's Future…_

**Melody:** Welcome! "Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." Hm? And… who might you be, little kids?

**Chat:** The name's Chat and this here's Rubia! Fortuneteller, Imma here to ask you!

**Melody:** Hmm… it seems you're here not for the fortune. Sorry. But I don't accommodate questions not related to your future.

**Chat:** But it's related about my future! I'm tryin' to look for somethin'!

**Melody:** Then don't ask me for information because you'll never get a straight answer from me.

**Rubia:** M-maybe she's right. Can we please just leave, Chat?

**Chat:** Nuh-uh! I'm not leavin'!

**Melody:** Persistent, are you? Don't make me teleport you in an unknown place.

**Rubia:** Chat…!

**Chat:** Why can't ya tell me?!

**Melody:** Because I'm a fortuneteller, not a mercenary!

**Chat:** Tha's jus' the same! I wanna know if I can find the legendary ship once again in the future!

**Rubia:** …

**Melody:** … (sighs) Fine. But, like I said, don't expect a straight answer from me. If you want to know your fortune, 50 gald.

_(Chat pays 50 gald without any hesitations)_

**Melody:** Since you've already asked your question, remember that you only get three fortunes for one question. Even if you pay me more, you only get three per day. You got that, little pirate girl?

**Chat:** Aight!

**Melody:** Alright then. Let's start. Shuffle the cards for me, dear pirate.

_(Chat shuffles the cards)_

**Melody:** (Picks up a card) Ah~ The Fool. A beginning of possibilities, pleasure, thoughtfulness, adventure and opportunity. It seems there is a possibility you will find what you seek. But, of course, these possibilities may lead to indecision, hesitation, injustice, apathy and bad choice. Do be careful, young pirate.

**Chat:** …

**Melody:** (Picks up another card) The Wheel of Fortune. Expect the unexpected; there will be advancement and progress; you will encounter this so-called destiny. But, of course, where there is progress, there is interruption and outside influences. There maybe failure along the way.

**Chat:** …

**Rubia:** Are you alright, Chat? You're not saying anything.

**Melody:** For your last card!

**Chat:** …!

**Rubia:** Chat?

**Melody:** (Picks up a card) Oh my! The Chariot?! This is quite interesting… It seems that despite the failure, there's still triumph and success. This is because of self-confidence and willpower. But, of course, success comes with time. So... that's it.

**Chat:** Tha's… it?

**Melody:** I told you won't get a straight answer.

**Chat:** With all those predictions, does that mean Imma have a chance to find the legendary ship again?!

**Melody:** What did your fortunes tell you?

**Chat:** This's great! Did ya hear that, Rubia?! Imma find me the legendary ship! Thank ya, fortuneteller! I will never forget what ya did to me! Le's go, Rubia! (went outside happily)

**Rubia:** Wait, Chat…! (followed Chat)

**Melody:** … Legendary ship, hm? Was she talking about THAT ship?

**A/N: **I don't know what possessed me to have Chat and Rubia find the legendary ship together. XD (c) William Jennings Bryan


	44. Assignment 44: Kidnapped! Part 1

**A/N: **Let's spice things up, shall we, people? Let's have some action! For the next I-don't-how-many chapters, we'll be having some actions. Anticipate for it, folks! For the first part, here it is! :D (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 44 - Kidnapped! Part 1**

* Includes: Mi-ki, Marta, and Saleh

_At the entrance of the World Tree…_

**Marta:** Mi-ki!

**Mi-ki:** Waahh! Marta?! W-what are you doing here?!

**Marta:** I should be the one asking that question! What are YOU doing here?! That's the entrance to the World Tree! Don't tell me…!

**Mi-ki:** W-well, I just wanted to test my skills. I used to do hunting, you know.

**Marta:** In that outfit? You''ll just ruin it!

**Mi-ki:** You already know my closet, Marta. I've mostly sold my simple clothes to a second-hand store. I don't really have much choice.

**Marta:** Then you could have bought one!

**Mi-ki:** It's a waste of gald! I'm trying to save up money because there's this dress I want to buy...

**Marta:** It's still a waste if that dress is ripped into pieces! I like that dress, too...

**Mi-ki:** Well, this dress seems legit enough to be a hunting outfit.

**Marta:** No it's not! How can someone as cute as you would do some hunting?!

**Mi-ki:** Marta, would you please shut it?! I'm not that weak, you know! I still know how to fight at least!

**Marta:** (surprised) Mi-ki...

**Saleh:** That's very attractive of you to say such a thing.

_(Mi-ki and Marta surprised to the sudden voice)_

**Mi-ki:** Who goes there?!

_(Saleh appears before them)_

**Marta:** You…?!

**Saleh:** Well, well, if it isn't dear Marta Lualdi. How is your life with your coward Emil Castagnier, hm?

**Marta:** How dare you! Emil's not a coward!

**Saleh:** (evil laughs) You make me laugh, dear Marta.

**Mi-ki:** Do you know him, Marta?

**Marta:** It's best not to know him, Mi-ki! He's a freak!

**Saleh:** (laughs) Am I?

_(Five wolves just appeared behind Saleh and attacked Marta)_

**Marta:** Ah!

**Mi-ki:** Marta!

_(Suddenly, Saleh is just behind Mi-ki)_

**Saleh:** As for you, my dear, I heard about your beauty in this town. I got very curious so I have to see it for myself. And, it seems that you are.

**Mi-ki:** Get away from me, you sicko! (tries to punch Saleh but misses)

**Saleh:** What beauty! Show me more!

**Marta:** Mi-ki! Run! You can't beat him!

**Mi-ki:** I just can't leave you!

**Saleh:** How bold! No wonder men get overexcited at you! Even I get overexcited!

**Mi-ki:** Your words sicken me! (Fires three arrows targeting three wolves) Go, Marta…! Ah!

_(Saleh grabs hold of Mi-ki)_

**Saleh:** You're mine, dear Mi-ki!

_(A bird-like monster soared down and Saleh grabbed its feet as the monster flew up once again with Saleh, while holding Mi-ki like a hostage, on its grip)_

**Saleh:** So long, Marta dear! (Evil laughs)

**Marta:** Mi-ki! (Attacks the other two wolves which were about to finish her off)

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **When I was watching one of the events in RM3 in YouTube, I read in one of the comments that Saleh likes kidnapping girls. I tried looking for information about Saleh but to no avail. So, I just assumed that he's a crazy bastard who likes kidnapping girls. Well, I hope this 'action' chapter satisfies you.


	45. Assignment 45: Kidnapped! Part 2

**A/N:** Hey, people of the universe! Gosh! Was I out for like 2 weeks? I would like to apologize for not updating for so long! Recently, I've been playing _Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth_ in the PSP and _Valkyrie Profile 2: Slimeria_ in the PS2. Add to that, I'm studying Japanese since I'm taking a Basic Japanese class and watching _Persona 4: The Animation_. So, to make up for lost time, I'm going to post all of the _Kidnapped!_ chapters! Also, if you're interested people, please watch _Custom Tales Skit: Babysitter Raven_ in YouTube. I made that. Hope you'll like it, people! :D Well, enjoy, enjoy the chapters! (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 45 - Kidnapped! Part 2**

* Includes: Anna, Marta, Veigue, Yuri, and Repede

_(Marta is running as fast as she can)_

**Marta:** This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good!

_(Marta reached Ad Libitum's Headquarters)_

**Marta:** Help! Mi-ki! She's been kidnapped by that freak Saleh!

**Yuri:** What?!

**Veigue:** Saleh?! I thought he was dead!

**Marta:** Yes, Yuri! He kidnapped her! And, unfortunately, he's not! He just kidnapped Mi-ki just now and there was nothing I could do! I felt so helpless! *Sob*

**Anna:** Saleh? Who is he?

**Yuri:** He's a lunatic. He likes kidnapping girls. Damn it! Why her?!

**Repede:** Woof! Woof! Woof!

**Anna:** Well, whoever he is, we need to save Mi-ki! If he's a lunatic, what else might he do to her!

**Marta:** Mi-ki's strong, don't worry! But I don't think she can handle him for too long so we have to go now!

**Veigue:** This is also my responsibility. Saleh's my enemy so I'm going with you. Besides, Mi-ki is… my friend.

**Yuri:** Repede and I will go, too.

**Repede:** *Howls*

**Marta:** I'm definitely going with you! Mi-ki's my best friend so I'm going to do what it takes to save her!

**Anna:** I'm going, too! I want to see this Saleh and punch him on the face for the crime he's done! Let's go!

**Marta:** Then follow me! I know where he's headed!

_Outside of the World Tree entrance…_

**Anna:** A bird monster helped him?

**Marta:** Yup! And wolves attacked me, too!

**Veigue:** Saleh has the power to control the lesser monsters.

**Anna:** Does he? He's not just your ordinary enemy, I guess.

**Yuri:** He's not. When he wants something, he'll never backs down a fight.

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Anna:** Right. So, he's inside the World Tree?

**Marta:** Yeah.

**Veigue:** This isn't good. The World Tree is large. We can't find them in just one day.

**Yuri:** Damn it really! I am really going to kill him! I swear, he's going to die!

**Repede:** *Howls*

**Anna:** You're getting worked up, Yuri. I know we can't calm down but at a time like this, we need to think straight so we need to relax at least for a bit.

**Veigue:** I agree. We can find her. Let's just hope that Mi-ki is trying her best to get away from him.

**Marta:** That's right!

**Anna:** Alright, let's get this done with!

_(Everybody went inside the World Tree)_

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** Alright! Time to get over some of the reviews! I've got 2 reviews coming from the following:

**#Random Guest -** Hello! Thank you for answering my question! Someone already answered my question regarding Chelsea's liking to Veigue but I'm enlightened more with your answer. At least I get to know more info about it. Thank you so much! :)

**#Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko -** Hello! Thank you so much for liking my story! I know I don't get a lot of reviews but at least I get a lot of views. That's fine by me. Also, about your OC, thank you for participating! I love how you manage to do a full detail of your OC but what I'm actually looking for is a skit created by you along with your OC and other Tales characters that you would like to include. Yet, I won't demand you to make one since you've done a great description of your OC. So, I'll be the one to make the skit event. Please anticipate for it. Again, thank you so much! :)

**#**I expect more reviews and participation from you, dear readers! Tales is also one of the best games ever! :D


	46. Assignment 46: Kidnapped! Part 3

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 46 - Kidnapped! Part 3**

* Includes: Mi-ki and Saleh

**Mi-ki:** What do you want from me?

**Saleh:** What else would I want from you? Your beauty, of course.

**Mi-ki:** Beauty's not tangible, you know!

**Saleh:** Ah~! But beauty is art. And you yourself, dear, is an art. In other words, I'm collecting you like any other piece of art!

**Mi-ki:** You're crazy… What are you…?

**Saleh:** Hmhmhmhm… An artist, perhaps. (Evil laughs)

**Mi-ki:** O-oh… (inside her mind) I have to get out of here. This guy's a freak! Where's my weapon? …Great… it's out of my reach. Unless…

_(Mi-ki gets some dust on the ground)_

**Mi-ki:** Hey, umm, Saleh!

_(Saleh turns around when Mi-ki threw the dust from her hands)_

**Saleh:** W-what the…?!

_(Mi-ki grabs her weapon and runs off as fast as she could!)_

**Saleh:** Run all you want! I'm still going to find you eventually!

**Mi-ki:** (inside her mind) I don't how long I can do this but as long as I can still breathe, I will run away from that perv!

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** Did I make Saleh a bit crazy here? Haha. XD

**#**I expect more reviews and participation from you, dear readers! Tales is also one of the best games ever! :D


	47. Assignment 47: Dear Diary Part 6

**A/N: **(c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 47 - Dear Diary Part 6**

Today, we're inside the World Tree. Who's we, you ask? I'm with Marta, Veigue, Yuri and Repede. As you can see, Mi-ki's been kidnapped by some guy named Saleh. I don't know him. I've never even heard his name before but it seems that Marta, Veigue and Yuri knew the guy. I tried asking them about this Saleh guy but all I can hear from them is that the guy's crazy and fond of girls. Then, does that mean he's a pervert? Eww! I think he's much worst because he kidnaps girls! Zelos and Raven maybe into girls, too, but they are not like this Saleh guy! He's liking to girls must be too extreme that he even abducts them! That's just so aggressive! Anyway, we might be staying here for a while, though. Looking for the suspect and the victim is no joke especially if the suspect took the victim inside the World Tree. The World Tree's huge! It may take us days or even weeks to find them unless our victim made her escape. We really hope that she did because I'm telling you, the World Tree is not something you can play with easily!

Well, I'm signing off. Oh, don't ever think of asking why I'm even bringing you along! It's none of your business! Good night!

Love lots,

Anna;)

**A/N: **Kinda short... hehe. X)

**#**I expect more reviews and participation from you, dear readers! Tales is also one of the best games ever! :D


	48. Assignment 48: Kidnapped! Part 4

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 48 - Kidnapped! Part 4**

* Includes: Anna, Marta, Veigue, Yuri, Repede, Mi-ki, and Saleh

_Inside the World Tree… 3 days have passed…_

**Anna:** (pants) We've been here like… I don't know… how many days are we in here already? All I know is that we've been here for quite some time now.

**Yuri:** We've been here for 3 days already. Damn it, where is that guy?!

**Repede:** *Whine*

**Marta:** Let's not give up! We can do this! We're already in the 3rd layer of the World Tree.

**Veigue:** I agree. We must not make haste. If we do, we might get worked up as well like Yuri.

**Yuri:** Excuse me for being worked up! We're talking about kidnapping here! Saleh kidnapped Mi-ki!

**Marta:** So are you saying Mi-ki's THAT important to you~?

**Yuri:** T-that's…

**Anna:** Admit it, Yuri. You like her.

**Yuri:** …

**Marta:** Aw, come on! It's not like we're going to tell her!

**Veigue:** Quiet! Something's approaching! Hide!

_(Everybody hid; 'something' falls down; 'it' spoke!)_

**Mi-ki:** Hmph…! I'm so tired already…

**Yuri:** That voice…

**Repede:** Woof!

**Yuri:** Repede!

_(Repede came out of his hiding place when…)_

**Repede:** Grr…!

**Mi-ki:** Eek!

**Saleh:** You're so much fun, Mi-ki! I'm having so much fun playing Hide-and-Seek with you!

**Mi-ki:** Stop it!

**Repede:** Woof! Woof! *Howls* (Attacks Saleh)

**Saleh:** Agh!

**Mi-ki:** Oof! (Tumbles down)

**Saleh:** How dare you, stupid animal…!

**Mi-ki:** Repede?

**Marta:** Mi-ki!

**Mi-ki:** Marta!

_(Everybody went out of their hiding place)_

**Mi-ki:** Anna! Veigue! And Yuri! You're here, too?!

**Anna:** Duh! We can't just leave a friend in danger, right?

**Saleh:** Damn you, dog! (Attacks Repede but dodges it)

**Repede:** Grr!

**Veigue:** Saleh!

**Saleh:** Well, well! If it isn't my old time friend, Veigue. How is dear Claire?

**Veigue:** Saleh! You were supposed to be dead!

**Saleh:** (Evil laughs) Unfortunately, I'm not! I don't die that easily, Veigue!

**Yuri:** I'm going to teach you a lesson! Repede, let's go!

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

_(Yuri and Repede attack; Saleh counterattacks)_

**Veigue:** Marta, take Mi-ki with you! Run as fast as you can! Don't let anything stop you!

**Marta:** Alright!

**Mi-ki:** B-but…!

**Marta:** Don't worry, Mi-ki! They can handle this!

**Mi-ki:** … O-okay…

_(Marta and Mi-ki leave)_

**Veigue:** Anna, let's go!

**Anna:** On it!

_(Real battle begins)_

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** And the real action begins! Wahahahaha! XD

**#**I expect more reviews and participation from you, dear readers! Tales is also one of the best games ever! :D


	49. Assignment 49: Kidnapped!: The Finale

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 49 - Kidnapped!: The Finale**

* Includes: Anna, Marta, Veigue, Yuri, Repede, Mi-ki, and Saleh

**Saleh:** (pants) Well… it seems you're still strong as ever… Veigue Lungberg…

**Veigue:** (pants) Saleh… this time… you are going to die!

_Somewhere inside the World Tree…_

**Mi-ki:** I'm worried, Marta.

**Marta:** They'll be fine! Just have faith in them.

**Mi-ki:** Hmm… How long is it going to take us out from here?

**Marta:** I'll say… 3 days.

**Mi-ki:** 3 days?! Oohh… I'm so tired already…

**Marta:** What does it feel now having a real-time adventure?

**Mi-ki:** This is NOT an adventure, Marta. This is kidnapping. I was kidnapped by some lunatic.

**Marta:** Well, I can still say that's an adventure.

**Mi-ki:** Whatever…

**Marta:** We still have a long way ahead of us. Make this as some sort of escapade. At least you get to go out of town.

**Mi-ki:** Yeah… you're right.

_(After 3 days…)_

**Mi-ki:** Marta, is that the exit?!

**Marta:** It must be!

_(Mi-ki and Marta jump in excitement)_

_Outside of the World Tree…_

**Mi-ki:** Home at last!

**Marta:** What an experience!

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Mi-ki:** Repede?!

**Repede:** Woof! Woof! (comes close to Mi-ki and licks her cheek)

**Mi-ki:** (giggles) Repede!

**Marta:** Guys! How was it? Did you kill him?

**Anna:** …

**Yuri:** …

**Veigue:** … He managed to escape…

**Marta:** What?! No!

**Anna:** We have to tighten the security.

**Yuri:** At all cost, women and young girls have to stay away from here.

**Anna:** The government should know about this.

**Veigue:** Then we'll leave the government business to you, Anna.

**Anna:** R-right…

**Marta:** I'm going to take Mi-ki at the infirmary.

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Yuri:** Take Repede with you. He's worried, too.

**Marta:** Alright.

_(Marta, Mi-ki and Repede leave)_

**Anna:** This is just great. We're having monsters as a threat already. Now we're having another one.

**Veigue:** And he's no ordinary menace.

**Yuri:** I agree. We need to be more vigilant from now on.

**A/N:** And that's the end of the action! Back to normal, people! Don't worry! For the remaining chapters, Anna's going to start doing some quests with the Ad Libitum members! Expect for more amazing things! XD

**#**I expect more reviews and participation from you, dear readers! Tales is also one of the best games ever! :D


	50. Assignment 50: Kidnapped!: Epilogue

**A/N:** I'm back from the dead again! I said I would be away for another week but I guess my hands got a little itchy… There's a lot of stuffs that I need to take care of: check Facebook and Twitter, update my deviantart, fanfiction and YouTube accounts… uh… Basically, that's about it, I think. Anyway, what have I been doing for the past few days? Well, the same stuffs: play video games and attending Basic Japanese class. I noticed that I've been playing too many video games recently and I haven't finished a single one. Here's the story. I'm about half-way finishing RM1 and I don't want to finish it at once since I wanted to try out these Magical dungeons where hidden treasures lie within it so I'm having twice the effort in leveling up since the Mapmaster told me that these Magical dungeons have very strong enemies. Then, I got a bit tired of accepting quests plus leveling up so I moved to VP1 for a change of pace. I'm also half-way through finishing VP1 but decided not to finish it as well until I've finished VP2. VP2 is the prequel of VP1 so I have to finish VP2 first before VP1. I'll understand the whole story of VP1 if I finish VP2. But the problem is, because VP2 is just so freakin' hard that I have to admit to you, people, I actually have a guide, and entering one dungeon takes me about 3-5 hours, I have to take a break at least 1-2 days so I started playing Class of Heroes (PSP). Now, the problem with Class of Heroes is that I'm just starting with the game, I'm already having a hard time coping with it. Leveling system is hard at the same time collecting money is also hard! All in all, I think the games I'm playing are just so difficult (except RM1) that I'm making it such a big deal. Well, where's the fun if the game's way too easy? Come on! Time to get HARD! XD Anyway, that's enough about me! Onto the next assignment! Enjoy! :D (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**#ChromaLuke -** First off, I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story. I really appreciate it. Second, OMG! If only I knew, I could have added at least one Kannono in my story! Actually, before I even published this story, I was planning to put at least Kannono Grassvalley in my story but decided not to put her anymore… Thinking back, I don't know why I didn't include her. Anyway, to make up for it, this story will be having a sequel so I'll try my best to put one of the Kannonos in the next one. Thank you for pointing that one! As an author, I want to satisfy my readers so I'll do my very best! :)  
**  
#Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko -** I still haven't started with making a skit with regards to your OC. Please be patient. I'm quite busy myself. I apologize. -_-  
**  
Assignment 50 - Kidnapped!: Epilogue**

* Includes: Anna, Lloyd, Reid, and Chelsea

**Lloyd:** Anna!

**Anna:** Huh? What's your problem now, Lloyd?

**Lloyd:** Anna, is it true that Mi-ki was kidnapped?!

**Anna:** (smacks Lloyd) Lloyd! Keep your voice down! We don't want any panic around here!

**Lloyd:** Hey! You don't have to hit me!

**Reid & Chelsea:** Anna!

**Anna:** What? More? God, honestly, where did you hear these things?

**Reid:** Anna! I heard Mi-ki's…!

**Anna:** I know what you're gonna say, Reid.

**Chelsea:** I have to admit, I hate Mi-ki for stealing Veigue from me but she's still my friend! What happened really?!

**Anna:** Alright, alright! I'll tell you if you just keep it down!

**Lloyd, Reid & Chelsea:** Alright…

**Anna:** (sighs) Thank you. Well, Mi-ki got kidnapped by some maniac named Saleh…

**Lloyd, Reid & Chelsea:** Saleh?!

**Anna:** Sshh! I said keep it down!

**Reid:** B-but, Saleh…! He…!

**Lloyd:** Are you kidding me?! He's dead!

**Chelsea:** Yeah! Along with the destruction of other worlds!

**Anna:** How should I know?! I don't even know this guy to begin with! If you want more information about him, ask Marta, Yuri or Veigue. The four of us, well, actually, Repede was with us so that make us five, were the ones who saved Mi-ki.

_(Lloyd, Reid and Chelsea leave immediately)_

**Anna:** Huh?! … Okay… just how much do they want to know that?


	51. Assignment 51: Quest with the Commandant

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 51 - Questing with the Commandant**

* Includes: Anna, Annie, Eugene, and Flynn

_In Ad Libitum's Headquarters…_

**Anna:** Good day, Sir…! Huh? Annie and Eugene? Where's Sir Garr and Ms. Philia?

**Annie:** Good day to you, too, Anna! If you're looking for Garr and Philia, they went out to check on something.

**Anna:** Oh, I see.

**Eugene:** We're here to be their proxies as of the moment.

**Anna:** Okay!

**Annie:** Are you here to accept a quest?

**Anna:** (chuckles) That's why I'm here, right?

**Annie:** Alright then! Here's the quest list. (Gives quest list to Anna)

**Eugene:** All of those quests are newly arrived.

**Anna:** I see.

**Flynn:** Good day!

**Annie:** Oh my! Hello, Flynn! It's nice seeing you coming here for the first time!

**Eugene:** Good day, too, Flynn. So, what made you come here?

**Flynn:** I have heard of incidents such as kidnapping recently and as a knight, I cannot just sit by while the people are in danger.

**Anna:** Uh… so, what does it have to do with you coming here?

**Flynn:** I must train myself! I may have been commandant but I still need more training.

**Anna:** By accepting quests?

**Flynn:** That is correct.

**Anna:** Jeez, Flynn, you can always ask Yuri to train with you. Aren't you two close friends?

**Flynn:** We maybe close friends but we do not really get along quite well when it comes to battle techniques. Thus, I have come here.

**Eugene:** Well, if that's the case, Anna, why don't you and Flynn do some quests together?

**Anna & Flynn:** Huh?

**Annie:** Yes, I agree. Since both of you are here, why don't you take on the same quests? It's still the same.

**Flynn:** Hmm… both of you are probably right. Shall we, Anna?

**Anna:** Umm, sure, why not?


	52. Assignment 52: Partner at work

**A/N:** For the next assignment, determine if Anna likes Asbel. XD (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 52 - Partner at work **

* Includes: Anna, Reid, Tytree, Cheria, Marta, and Colette

**Anna:** At times like these, you people still have the time for picnic.

**Cheria:** Come on, Anna. We can't be serious all the time, right?

**Colette:** We still need to show to the people that nothing's wrong; at least for the time being.

**Marta:** That's right!

**Anna:** Fine, fine. Oh yeah… Marta, how is Mi-ki?

**Marta:** She's fine now! Right now, she's staying at home.

**Anna:** At… home…?

**Marta:** (laughs) Don't worry! Repede's with her!

**Anna:** Oh… okay.

**Reid:** Wanna join us?

**Tytree:** Come on! The girls here prepared a lot of food!

**Anna:** Well, I guess a bit of rest won't hurt. Besides, I've been pretty tired.

**Tytree:** You know, Anna, for once, you have to relax. You're workaholic.

**Cheria:** Yeah, I noticed, too. Don't you think you should give yourself a break for at least one day?

**Anna:** If I'll be honest with you, you're right. I should really ease up a little. But, I just can't do it.

**Colette:** Oh, Anna. We understand that you wanted to protect this town so much but, you have to remember that we're here to help you out, too.

**Marta:** Yeah! You can't do things on your own, you know. Oh, I got it! Why don't you recruit a partner?

**Anna:** Partner?

**Marta:** Yeah! You know, someone who will watch your back and if you get tired, he's the one going to do it for you.

**Anna:** Well, I sometimes bring Repede with me.

**Marta:** He's a dog, Anna. And he can't be beside you always now that Mi-ki needs to stay alert and be watched over.

**Anna:** Y-you're right…

**Marta:** What about Asbel?

**Anna & Cheria:** Asbel?!

**Anna:** (blushes) That's… umm…

**Cheria:** …

**Anna:** …

**Colette:** What's wrong, Cheria?

**Cheria:** H-huh?! O-oh…! Umm… n-nothing…!

**Anna:** … Maybe Flynn will do.

**Cheria:** …!

**Marta:** What? Flynn? Well, he is a knight, though. Are you sure you don't want Asbel?

**Anna:** …

**Tytree:** I don't understand what you're talking about, ladies, but who cares?! As long as I'm eating! (munches some pie)

**Reid:** Me, too! (munches some crepes)

**Anna:** …

**Cheria:** …


	53. Assignment 53: Quest with Ad Libitum 1

**A/N:** Quest time! More of these for the coming assignments! :D (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 53 - Quest with Ad Libitum 1**

* Includes: Anna, Arche, Lloyd, and Senel

_Inside the World Tree…_

**Anna:** Ugh! I'm back again here… Like I have a choice…

**Senel:** You could've picked another one. You can't force yourself into something you don't even like.

**Arche:** I agree with Senel. I don't even want to come here to begin with.

**Anna:** Then why did you agree to come?

**Arche:** Well, I dunno… maybe I just want to kick some enemy butt?

**Anna:** I don't get you…

**Lloyd:** Come on, guys! Be serious! We're trying to exterminate an unusual monster around here. If we complain now, we'll not be able to finish this!

**Senel:** I agree. We're already here so let's just finish it.

**Anna:** … You're right. Sorry for complaining.

**Arche:** Same here.

**Lloyd:** Alright! Let's do this, team!

_(After defeating the monster)_

**Anna:** Man! I am beat! Let's go home!

**Arche:** Yeah, me too! I wanna lie down now!

**Senel:** Well, at least they didn't complain during the battle.

**Lloyd:** Yeah.


	54. SP Assignment: Not just 'some' jewelries

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Imma here once again! Today, we'll be having a Special Assignment. Special Assignment are chapters that are not included in the main story. Usually, Special Assignment are those where OCs of other people are included. In other words, your OC. Actually, Special Assignment are skits that should be made by you but since the person who submitted to me her OC has complete description of her OC, I decided that I make the skit myself. And when that happens, I usually include Anna (and only her) in the skit along with your OC. It's like your OC and Anna are interacting with one another as well. Well, that's about it. You can still submit your OC! Get them involve in this story to make it more fun! :D Anyway, enjoy! (c) Anna (c) Tales series Namco Bandai

**#Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko** - Here it is! Hope you like it! Thank you for participating to my offer! :)

**Character profile:** (created by Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko)

Name: _Tuuli Ilmarinen_

Gender: _Female_

Age: _appears 18-20-ish_

Height: _5'8" (This is probably taller than most all the girls and some males)_

Weight: _120lb._

Appearance: _Slight tan, dark ashy grey hair that's just above her shoulders in length, though usually pulled up in a messy tiny little pony tail, pale lavender eyes._

Clothes: _Dark brown capris with a red weave belt, loose cream shirt with red ties along the side and red tribal patterns along the hems, collar, and where the sleeves detach (She takes them off when working with her kiln), brown traveler boots, a white feather and two tiny red beads hang on the right side of her head as a hair extension, and goggles._

Personality: _She's aloof, quiet, calm, and polite. She's very intelligent and wise, but only speaks up when correcting a fact (if she knows), or is asked to give advice, though once she's used to someone, at work, or is on a topic she is familiar with/likes, she can get a lot more talkative. She's timid when it comes to approaching people and this sort of makes it impossible for her to ask for things like help. She knows her limit, so she'll know when she needs it, but yeah, actually asking someone she isn't close with is hard. _  
_She's also REALLY curious and inquisitive. She won't openly state when something has peaked her interest, but you will see her researching it after whatever happened. Unless its a person. Then she'll just observe them every so often from afar (not like a stalker, more like how one would people watch in a cafe or something). _  
_Don't piss her off. She gets eerily quiet and just glares at you in a way that makes most wish they were halfway across the planet. If they don't take the hint, then she'll verbally tear you apart making you wish she'd just killed you instead. And if that doesn't work she'll just beat you into a bloody pulp._

Occupation: J_ewelry maker/Glass blower. She makes everything she sells. (She has workers to help her.) She can also appraise jewelry, gems, pottery, and anything made of glass and tell you if it's fake or not and its approximate worth. Sometimes take odd jobs for the guild when they're short handed and it's a slow day for her shop._

Weapon: _A Halberd. (If she takes a monster mission, she fights similar to Judith of ToV)_

Likes: _Her work (she's been doing it for a really long time and is very good), coffee and coffee based creations (coffee cake, lattes/mochas, etc.), gem stones, wind chimes, reading, people watching in cafes_

Dislikes: _People insulting her work/workers, con-artist trying to sell fake jewelry/utterly terrible pieces of work, the cold (she work with FIRE all day, so kinda obvious), stupid people_

People she gets along with: _The mature people (Kratos, Tear, Jade, etc.), Lloyd (Glass blowing works in a similar way to his smithing and she can give him pointers in making jewelry), her workers_

_People she doesn't get along with: No one, but she keeps every one at arms length_

**Special Assignment - Not just 'some' jewelries**  
* Includes: Tuuli, Anna, Lloyd, and Flynn

_In Tuuli's Jewelry Shop…_

_(Small bell at the top of the shop door ring)_

**Tuuli:** Welcome to T. Ilamrinen's Jewelry Boutique!

**Anna:** Hey, Tuuli!

**Tuuli:** (quite disappointed) Oh, hello, Anna. I hope you didn't come here to do some window shopping. I would really be glad if you come here to buy some of my handmade jewelries.

**Anna:** (sarcastically chuckles) That's…

**Tuuli:** Ugh… I knew it… What do you want this time?

**Anna:** Is it bad for a friend to visit?

**Tuuli:** Well, this friend would appreciate if her other friend would buy something rather than standing there!

**Anna:** Come on! Your jewelries are just too expensive! I can't afford buying those! Besides, what would I do with it anyway?

**Tuuli:** Aren't you a lady? You should wear some accessories more often. Also, my jewelries are extraordinaire! I put special properties in them so they're not just 'some' jewelries.

**Anna:** Right… no wonder they're so expensive…

_(Small bell of the shop door ring)_

**Tuuli:** Welcome to T. Ilamrinen's Jewelry Boutique!

**Lloyd:** Tuuli!

**Tuuli:** Lloyd! I'm happy to see you! Do you need some help again?

**Lloyd:** Well, I would love to but now's not the time. I brought Flynn here with me.

**Tuuli:** F-Flynn?!

**Anna:** Hiya, Commandant!

**Flynn:** Hello, Anna. Taking a break?

**Anna:** Yeah. I've been like patrolling the town for how many times already. What about you?

**Flynn:** There have been reports that young adventurers have been getting injured inside the World Tree recently. Lloyd and I decided that we take a closer inspection.

**Lloyd:** But before we go, we decided to stop over here and try out some of Tuuli's accessories!

**Anna:** It's not like the World Tree's poisonous or freeze you to death...

_(Using her elbow, Tuuli hits Anna by the side)_

**Anna:** Ugh…!

**Tuuli:** Then I just know what kind of accessories you need! Follow me!

**Anna:** That hurts…

**Tuuli:** Your fault, anyway…

**A/N:** And... that's it! Hope you can also participate! :)


	55. Assignment 54: Dear Diary Part 7

**A/N:** For the next assignment, reveal Anna's feelings! Mwahahahahaha! :D (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 54 - Dear Diary Part 7**

I'm dead tired! Not only I need to be attentive with the threats of the monsters and that maniac Saleh but I also need to train extra hard. Marta has a point that I do need a partner. I can't seem to do this alone anymore. I wanted Repede, though, but he also needs to watch over Mi-ki. Wait a minute! Why does Repede have to do that?! Shouldn't it be Yuri?! He never admits it but he likes her! Getting worked up and cursing Saleh… he's so obvious. And, Asbel… Well, I have to admit, I wanted Asbel to be my partner but Cheria seems to like him a lot. After the destruction of the other worlds, Asbel and Cheria came in Ailily together. So there's no doubt they knew each other for a very long time. I just knew Asbel by the time when he came here. I also don't want to become the barrier for Cheria's 'childhood' love for Asbel. I so envy her…

Wait, this is stupid! Why am I thinking that again?! I have to stop! Erase the last part, too! So, thus, I have chosen Flynn to be my partner. I've already asked him and he said he's willing to be one. Flynn and I are good friends but I heard from Yuri that he can be quite stubborn and do things in his own way. No wonder those two fight a lot. They have different styles and strategies when it comes to battle. I just hope Flynn and I get along. I tend to be reckless like Yuri, too. I mean, I'm not saying Yuri's reckless… Great… If Yuri hears me say that, I'm dead.

Anyway, my eyes are twitching already. I'm sleepy. Night!

Love lots,

Anna;)


	56. Assignment 55: Quest with Ad Libitum 2

**A/N:** Another questing time with the Ad Libitum members. Fun, fun, fun~! :D (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 55 - Quest with Ad Libitum 2**

* Includes: Anna, Leon, Luke, Tear, and Will

_Inside the World Tree…_

**Anna:** What are we suppose to do again?

**Leon:** Investigate the abnormal activities of the monsters.

**Anna:** Oh… right.

**Leon:** Be serious, Anna! The reason why I asked you to come is because you're good with these things!

**Anna:** Right…

**Tear:** Anna, you seem to be not feeling well.

**Luke:** Leon, I think it was best if you chose someone else…

**Leon:** Are you blaming me now?!

**Luke:** N-no! I'm not holding you responsible for anything! It's just that…

**Tear:** You could've been considerate.

**Leon:** …

**Anna:** Hey, hey! No more fighting, okay?! Don't worry, I'm fine! Let's get this done, alright? Besides, I'm the one who agreed to Leon's invitation.

**Tear:** Anna, you don't need to push yourself…

**Anna:** Let's do this!

_(After investigating and fighting some monsters…)_

**Leon:** I see… These are the reasons why monsters have been acting so strange lately… We must report back to the guild.

_(Anna is breathing heavily)_

**Luke:** Tear!

**Tear:** I'm trying! (Casts Heal on Anna once again)

_(Anna is still breathing heavily)_

**Leon:** … Anna?

**Luke:** She just exhausted herself pretty badly.

**Tear:** We have to bring her to the infirmary immediately.

_(In Ailily's Infirmary…)_

**Luke:** How is she, doctor?

**Will:** You don't need to worry too much. She just needs some rest. Her body's worn out due to intolerable activities.

**Tear:** That's good to hear. Thank you, doctor.

_(Will leaves)_

**Leon:** … I'm… sorry...

**Tear:** It's true that you did expected much from her but I hope next time you'll be thoughtful enough to know her limits as well.

**Leon:** … I understand.

**A/N:** I kinda love this chapter. Leon's like owned! My gosh! He's owned by Tear! Le awesome! XD


	57. Assignment 56: Quest with Ad Libitum 3

**A/N:** And... another questing time with the Ad Libitum members. Another fun, fun, fun~! :D (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 56 - Quest with Ad Libitum 3 **

* Includes: Anna, Harold, Caius, and Guy

_Inside the World Tree..._

**Anna:** (munches on Apples Gels) Hmm~! These are so tasty!

**Caius:** Anna, what are you doing? You're eating… Apple Gels?!

**Guy:** Anna, you can't just simply eat them! We need those!

**Anna:** H-huh?! O-oh…! Well, umm, that's… Sorry…

**Guy:** (scratches his head and then sighs) Gels are not snacks. You know that. They're for medical purposes.

**Anna:** I know…! It's just that their tastes are so addicting!

**Harold**: Anna, Anna, Anna… you don't want me to experiment a new medicine, do you?

**Anna:** (gulps) Of course I don't want that! I'm sure we still have Apple Gels here! (Checks on item bag) Umm…

**Caius:** Let me guess… we don't have any…

**Anna:** N-no! I'm sure we still have excesses somewhere in this bag! (Re-checks bag) Uh…

**Guy:** (sighs) Well, I guess we'll just have to find some around the area.

**Anna:** Sorry…

**Caius:** Next time, you're not going to hold items with gels in the item bag.

**Harold:** Does that mean I can experiment on a new medicine?

**Anna, Guy & Caius:** No!

_(Harold pouts)_

**A/N:** Wahahahahaha! I also love this chapter! Seriously, what does Apple Gels taste that Anna likes them so much? Raven said they're sweet but if they're for medical purposes, won't that like cause you overdose? They're medicines! .Gosh. O_o


	58. Assignment 57: Is this a dream?

**A/N:** I think Anna's tired of doing some quests with the members for now. So, for the next assignment, let Anna rest! Enjoy! :D (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 57 - Is this a dream?**

* Includes: Anna, Mi-ki, Yuri, Repede, and Raven

**Mi-ki:** Hi, Anna! Hi, Yuri!

**Anna:** Mi-ki! We haven't seen you for a while!

**Yuri:** Yeah! We heard you trap yourself inside your house after the kidnapping incident.

**Mi-ki:** Well, that's quite true. I was a bit traumatic after that.

**Yuri:** You feeling alright now?

**Mi-ki:** Yeah! Don't worry. Oh, and I want to give Repede back, too, Yuri. He really made me feel comfortable. I was really scared, you know. But I didn't feel that because Repede was with me.

**Repede:** Woof! Woof! Woof!

**Yuri:** Repede said he'll do what it takes to protect you.

**Mi-ki:** (blushes) Aww! That's sweet, Repede!

_(Raven suddenly appears out of nowhere)_

**Raven:** T-tell me… this is just a d-dream… right?

**Yuri:** What's wrong with you now, old man?

**Anna:** I think someone just got 'traumatized'…

**Mi-ki:** What happened, Raven?

**Raven**: T-this can't be happening… T-to think that a g-girl j-just liked m-me…

**Anna:** What?! A girl liking you?! Hah! Don't make me laugh, old man!

**Yuri:** It doesn't seem like he's joking about this.

**Mi-ki:** That's great, Raven! Isn't that what you always wanted?

**Raven:** Y-yeah… b-but, this must be a dream! I just know it!

**Yuri:** Well, if this is a dream then you shouldn't feel this! (Kicks Raven)

**Raven:** Gaahh!

**Anna:** Oh-kay… Now he's dreaming.

**Mi-ki:** Yuri, you don't have to do that!

**Yuri:** Sorry. Gotta do it.

**Anna:** He deserves it, anyway.

**Mi-ki:** Both of you are so mean.

**Repede:** *Whine*

**A/N:** **#Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko** **-** I'm really happy that you liked the skit that I made so much. I decided to include, firstly, Lloyd because according to your character description, she's close to Lloyd. As for Flynn, when I saw your feedback about Assignment 53: Questing with the Commandant, I decided to put on Flynn. I have a feeling that you liked Flynn and since Tuuli is your OC, I have thought that you and her are the same. Haha. Again, thank you for the very nice feedback! Your OC might have another debut in this story! :)


	59. Assignment 58: The Hot Spring's Secrets

**A/N:** (drum rolls) And... I'm back from the dead! Sorry for the long wait, people. Recently, I had to deal with serious internet connection problems so I had to use my ninja moves to use my cousin's WiFi which was only turned on for only a few hours and then off again! Yes, people, they turn off their WiFi! Also, my _Tales of Anna _draft will end soon so I really need to publish 5 chapters everytime I open . This will be having a sequel so stay tuned! (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

Reviews time!

**#ChromaLuke -** Again, I'm sorry if I didn't include Kanonno in this story. But since you requested that you wanted to see a Kanonno, then I can include her here but only in the _Special Assignment_ chapter. I'm really am sorry. That's all I can give you. :(

**#Diamond164 - **Thank you for the much appreciated comment. I'm relieved to see that you're enjoying this story so much. And, I appreciate that you like Anna. I realized that I didn't give her a proper description but as you get to read each skit, you'll get to know her. Also, this story of mine has a _story_ actually. You just have to look for it. :)

**Assignment 58 - The Hot Spring's Secrets**

* Includes: Anna, Arche, and Raine

_(Arche and Raine are chatting with one another)_

**Anna:** Good morning!

**Arche:** Hey, Anna!

**Raine:** Good morning, Anna. I see you're still working hard as ever.

**Anna:** Yeah. I guess I'm used to doing what I usually do almost everyday.

**Arche:** 'Almost everyday'? Don't you think you're doing it EVERYDAY?

**Anna:** W-well… you're probably right.

**Raine:** You know what is best for you? A nice bath in the hot spring.

**Anna:** (blushes) H-hot spring?!

**Arche:** Oh, that's right! Anna, it's one way of loosening up. You've been really stressing yourself and I think this day should give you a break.

**Raine:** I agree. And, being pressured all the time makes your skin chapped.

**Anna:** R-really? But, I don't feel my skin's…

**Raine:** At any case, whether you like it or not, you are going to the hot spring with us.

**Arche:** That's right!

**Anna:** Hmmmnnn…

_In Ailily's Hot Spring…_

**Arche:** Ah~! Nothing beats a nice bath in the hot spring!

**Raine:** I agree.

**Anna:** …

**Arche:** What's wrong, Anna? You're not saying anything.

**Raine:** Are you not enjoying at all?

**Anna:** H-huh?! O-oh, yes! I-I'm enjoying myself…!

**Arche:** Hmm… (stares at Anna)

**Anna:** W-what is it, Arche?

**Arche:** Your chest…

**Anna:** W-what about it?

**Arche:** It's… kinda big…

**Anna:** W-what?! No, they're not!

**Raine:** I didn't know you possess that. Hot springs really reveal a lot of secrets.

**Arche:** Yeah. I always thought you have a small chest since you're wearing clothes that almost cover most of your body.

**Anna:** T-they're not that big! C-can we please stop with the chest?!

**Raine:** (giggles) You're so cute when you get embarrassed, Anna.

**Anna:** … Tsk…

**A/N: **Is it really that big? Haha! XD


	60. Assignment 59: Hard-to-get ladies

**A/N:** (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 59 - Hard-to-get ladies**

* Includes: Anna, Mi-ki, Claire, Zelos, and Raven

**Anna:** Hiya, Mi-ki.

**Mi-ki:** O-oh! Umm, hi, Anna.

**Anna:** Woah. Maid's outfit? What gives?

**Mi-ki:** H-huh? Didn't I already told you about this…?

**Claire:** Mi-ki!

**Mi-ki:** Y-yes, my lady?

**Anna:** Oh, that's right. You work for Claire as her personal maid. I forgot...

**Claire:** Hm? Is there a problem with that, Anna?

**Anna:** Huh? N-no! Of course there isn't!

**Zelos:** Well, well, I see beautiful ladies at this part of the town.

**Anna:** What do you want, Zelos? If you have no business here, get out of here.

**Zelos:** My, my! Giving me the cold shoulder, hunny~?

**Anna:** I'll spank you! (Smacks Zelos)

**Zelos:** Ouch! Hey! What gives?!

**Claire:** How disappointing. And you call yourself a man?

**Zelos:** What?

**Raven:** That's gotta hurt, young man! Such heartbreaking words!

**Zelos:** (long sighs) I guess it's hard trusting ladies playing hard-to-get…

**Anna:** What did you say?! (Smacks Zelos)

**Zelos:** Gaahh!

**Mi-ki:** Zelos! Are you alright?

**Claire:** It's quite noisy already. Let's go somewhere else Mi-ki.

**Mi-ki:** B-but… (sighs) Y-yes, my lady…

_(Claire and Mi-ki leave)_

**Anna:** I'm outta here.

_(Anna leaves)_

**Raven:** Tsk, tsk… Next time, be careful with your words, kid. (Laughs)

**Zelos:** (irritated) … Hmn…

**A/N: **Poor Zelos... tsk... When will come a time that he is actually _liked_ by a girl? Soon, maybe? X)


	61. Assignment 60: Quest with Ad Libitum 4

**A/N:** Quest time! :) (c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales Series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 60 - Quest with Ad Libitum 4**

*Includes: Anna, Flynn, Repede, and Colette

_Inside the World Tree…_

**Colette:** Repede is very useful when it comes to search quests.

**Flynn:** He is. Repede is helpful in many sort of things. He's not just any dog.

**Anna:** Yuri said Repede is Repede.

**Colette:** What does that mean?

**Anna:** Flynn already explained it. Repede's not just any dog. He's more like a special friend and family.

**Colette:** Oh, I see.

**Repede:** Woof! Woof!

**Flynn:** I'm actually envious of Yuri that he can understand what Repede is saying.

**Colette:** Oh, Flynn...

**Repede:** *Whine*

**Anna:** But Yuri told me that Repede sees you as his master, too.

**Flynn:** Yuri, Repede and I go way back so I think that would probably be the case. But Repede is much closer to Yuri than me.

**Colette:** Well, it seems that Repede still respects you and treats you like a master.

**Anna:** Yeah. The combo you did with Repede a moment ago was really awesome. I wish I had a super cool combo with him, too.

**Colette:** See? That's how much Repede likes you so much, Flynn!

**Flynn:** Yes. You are right, Colette.

**Repede:** Woof!

**A/N: **This will be all for now**.**

**#ChromaLuke - **I'll be making a skit event with Kanonno soon. Please be patient. Thank you.


	62. ATTENTION PLEASE

Hello, fellow users and guests! This is jkls39, the author of Tales of Anna! As you can see, I'm planning to make 4 stories under Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology. The titles are as follows:

1. Tales of Anna (Still In-progress)  
2. Tales of Anna 2 (Starting with the draft)  
3. Tales of Anna 3 (Not yet started with the draft but already has a concept)  
4. No title yet*

* The title will depend on the number of votes on the poll that I'll be providing.

As you can see, I'm doing a poll survey for my 4th story. I was inspired by William Shakespeare's_ The Merchant of Venice_ to which I'm currently reading, and I'll be basing my story to his story; only that characters will come from Tales and my OCs (And, maybe, your OCs, too). This is very essential to me so I highly recommend that you participate. I will only be publishing chapters for Tales of Anna once a poll is closed. Please bear with me.

Before we proceed with the poll, here are some rules first:

1. **Please follow the instructions.** Of course, that's a basic rule that everyone MUST follow.

2. Please **be honest** with your answers. Do not take the poll merely for fun.

3. Only registered users can take the poll but unregistered users can also take the poll.*

4. You are entitled for **3 votes ONLY** per question.

5. There are **8 questions** all in all but since Fanfiction only allows one poll, **after 2 to 3 weeks**, the votes of the previous poll will be counted and the next poll will be presented.

Well, those are just the rules! Make sure you comply to them!

* For _Registered users_, please just go to my profile _(Once you're in my profile, the poll's located just below my username. It's quite visible actually. As long as you see the word, 'Vote Now!', that's it)_

For _Unregistered users_, go to my profile as well; I think you can see the poll question and choices but you can't vote; since that is the case, then you'll have to PM me your 3 votes. Once you've done that, please indicate that you're a **guest** and the **date** that you voted. If there's a problem, please PM me or leave a comment in the ATTENTION PLEASE chapter in the Tales of Anna story.

Alright, so, VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! :)

**Poll Q1 results:** located in _Assignment 62: Cooking filled with Love_

_**Poll Q2 **_has been extended**. **Votes will end on** July 20, 2013**._**  
**_


	63. SP Assignment: Goodbye, savings

**A/N:** And... ta-dah! Another set of assignment! I did say that I won't be publishing any chapters but a special friend of mine gave me this idea so... thanks! I know I've been thanking a lot of times but thanks really! XD She is also the one who gave me an idea for this assignment. This is another Special Assignment since someone requested this one.

**#Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko -** Hey!I'll be using your OC again! :)

**#ChromaLuke -** Here is the request! Hope you like it! I cannot promise anything but I'll try my best to put the three Kanonno's! This is the first so, enjoy! :)

(c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales series Namco Bandai

**Special Assignment - Goodbye, savings **  
* Includes: Anna, Tuuli, Pasca Kanonno, and Harold

_In Tuuli's Jewelry Shop…_

**Tuuli:** Welcome to T. Ilamrinen's Jewelry Boutique! How may I-?

**Anna:** Hi, Tuuli!

**Tuuli:** You… again… What is it this time? Ugh… Seriously, I'll be losing my business to you.

**Anna:** Aw, come on! I bought last time, right? You should be happy that everytime I come here, I'm at least buying your accessories already!

**Tuuli:** You only buy those cheap ones without special properties! Those only cost like 100 Gald!

**Anna:** The point is I'm buying!

**Kanonno:** Umm… Anna? Didn't we come here to buy some accessories?

**Anna:** Oh! R-right…! (chuckles)

**Harold:** Tsk, tsk, Anna. Don't waste time now! We must go to the World Tree at once before it gets dark! If we lose this chance, you will fail your quest to me!

**Anna:** I know, I know!

**Tuuli:** So you came here to buy some of my accessories?

**Kanonno:** (giggles) What else?

**Anna:** Okay! So… what are we supposed to buy?

**Kanonno:** I think we should buy something that will prevent us from poison.

**Harold:** I agree! Since it's the World Tree we're talking about, venomous plant-type monsters will be lurking the area.

**Anna:** Okay, so, we need some kind of poison check or something.

**Tuuli:** Then I know what you need! What else?

**Anna:** Should we also need for confusion?

**Harold:** I agree as well. But that will be all. I don't think my hands and neck can carry many jewelries.

**Kanonno:** Ms. Harold's right. That would be enough.

**Tuuli:** Alright then. Three Poison Charms and three Anti-Confusion Necklaces. That'll be 2700 Gald all in all.

**Anna:** What?!

**Tuuli:** Don't get too surprised. Accessories with special properties are expensive, did you forget? Both the Poison Charm and Anti-Confusion Necklace cost 450 Gald.

**Harold:** Well, Anna, pay up. We didn't come here just for us to pay.

**Kanonno:** I didn't expect that to be really expensive so I only have 500 Gald with me.

**Tuuli:** Well?

**Anna:** Nooo! My savings! (Hesitantly gave 2200 Gald along with Kanonno's 500 Gald)


	64. Assignment 61: Dear Diary Part 8

**A/N:** And once again, I am back! And, with another chapter! XD I'll be giving out 2 assignments for today so make sure to do them. :D Enjoy!

**#ChromaLuke -** Oh? You were counting? Hehe. XD Sorry. The poll's on-going so I had to stop the publishing so that readers would concentrate with the poll. But, don't worry. Once he results for each poll has been released, I'm publishing a new chapter. And, here's another one! :D Also, thanks for pointing out the error. I re-checked it and I don't know why I have that error. O_O I really swear I had that corrected. Anyway, haha! Thanks!

**#Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko -** Well, thanks to Valkyrie Profile, I was able to estimate the Anti-status accessories. XD

**#SaudraeOfSunday -** Yay! Yeah! I know, right! XD Haha! Well, here's another one! X)

_**Final results** for **Poll Q1** will be displayed at the next assignment._

(c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 61 - Dear Diary Part 8**

My stress level is still THIS high. Why do I get the feeling that I'm always straining myself? Before, I wasn't really thinking that I'm having a hard time with my job. But, recently I've been so exhausted. Why is that so?

I don't even know myself. I'm trying to enjoy the job that I always do but it seems that I'm not anymore. Maybe everyone's right. I do need a break every once in a while. I did go to the hot spring with Arche and Raine but that didn't help me at all. I'm not used to showing off my you-know-what; even to the same gender. I don't really think that my… Wait! We're not talking about that! What is wrong with me?!  
Anyway, I also did a few quests with some of the Ad Libitum members. I so wanted to join that guild so badly! But, I can't! I still can't as of the moment. A lot has happened already, too, yet I didn't even bother to go back to the council. God! Another add up to my stress level! I don't even want to go back in there anymore! But, I just can't stay ignorant. What did my fortunes told me again? The Emperor… strong person but lacks trust; The Strength… overcome obstacles but has a weakness; The Lovers… not alone but there's internal conflict.

So, summing up, I'm a strong person who lacks trust which is probably true because I really don't trust him. I can overcome any obstacles but this weakness… What is my weakness anyway? I don't even know. Could it be… No, no! It's not that! Come on! Love's not my weakness! Wait! Must erase that! What is really wrong with me?! I can't let something like THAT consume me! I am a strong person! A strong person that may one day be defeated by a thing called love… Wait! No! Erase! That's it! I'm done! Good night!

Not in a good mood today,

Anna;(


	65. Assignment 62: Cooking filled with Love

**A/N:** Please do enjoy~! :3

_**Final results** for **Poll Q1** will be displayed_ _after the skit._

(c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 62 - Cooking filled with Love**  
* Includes: Anna, Stahn, Reid, Rita, and Yuri

**Anna:** (tired) Hmm…

**Stahn:** Wow, Yuri! These croquettes are extraordinary! For a man, you sure know how to cook!

**Reid:** These are so awesome! I can eat these forever if I have to!

**Rita:** Simply amazing. These are just mashed potatoes but I can't believe these to be so good.

**Stahn:** Huh? Hey, Anna! Come over here! You have to try Yuri's croquettes! This is a food that you'll surely not regret eating!

**Anna:** … Hmn... H-huh?

**Rita:** Woah! Anna, you're looking tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night?

**Anna:** … Maybe… I don't know… I've been so tired lately…

**Reid:** Maybe you're just hungry. Here! Eat some! (Gives some croquettes to Anna)

**Anna:** … T-thanks, Reid. (Munches the croquettes) Hmm… croquettes…

**Stahn:** Even Anna feels she's in heaven. So, what did you put it in here to make it this delicious, Yuri?

**Yuri:** Love.

**Rita:** What?! Bleah! Eww!

**Stahn:** Seriously?!

**Reid:** How did you even put it in the croquettes? I can't even imagine.

**Anna:** Yuri's Croquettes of Love… That has a nice ring to it…

**Rita:** Bleah! That's your secret ingredient?! Now it tastes awful!

**Anna:** Rita, cooking is all about love. It's one way of showing your emotions, too.

**Rita:** So you liked them?!

**Anna:** I like them a lot.

**Yuri:** I'm happy to hear Anna likes them so much. You know, I put as much love in it so eat them with special care, got that?

**Stahn:** Ugh… Now I'm starting to get sick.

**Reid:** Well, I don't care at all as long as it tastes good!

**Rita:** Even Reid thinks it's good…

**Anna:** But it is. Surely if 'someone' heard this is filled with love, she's going to be so in love even more.

**Rita:** Oh~! You mean…

**Anna:** Yup. Right, Yuri?

**Yuri:** (blushes) What…? Huh…? I-I don't know what you're talking about…

**Rita:** Liar. Why can't you just admit it?

**Anna:** Yeah. Besides, she also deserves to taste this.

**Yuri:** (mumbles) I do want her to taste it…

**Anna & Rita:** What's that?

**Yuri:** N-nothing!

**A/N: **Below is the final result for Poll Q1.****

Question: **Which of the following characters would you like to be the male protagonist?**

According to the final survey, **Lloyd Irving of Tales of Symphonia** won the position as the male protagonist for my 4th fanfic story. Thank you for your participation! Now, for the next poll question, please proceed to the ATTENTION PLEASE chapter again for the next one and when will its votes end.


	66. Assignment 63: Quest with Ad Libitum 5

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I'm only giving you an assignment because I'm having a problem. It will be displayed after the skit so please do enjoy now and empathize later.

(c) Anna Mi-ki Melody (c) Tales series Namco Bandai

**Assignment 63 - Quest with Ad Libitum 5**  
* Includes: Anna, Emil, Anise, and Iria

_Inside of the World Tree…_

**Iria:** I said would you just cut the crap?! We're not your maids, damn it!

**Anise:** (annoyed) What's gotten into you, Emil? You're not suppose to be like this!

**Anna:** Is that really you?

**Emil:** Shut up! If you're not going to do what I say, I'll let you experience pain!

**Anna:** (irritated) Harsh words, huh? That's not the Emil I know. Who are you exactly?

**Emil:** (smirks) Your worst nightmare.

**Iria:** Ugh! That's it! I'm not wasting my time with this guy! Let's just finish this without him!

**Anna:** Like we can do that…

**Emil:** No one's leaving! Anyone who dares to leave will die by my hands!

**Anise:** Now what do we do?

**Anna:** Let's just do what he says… for now.

**Iria:** I can't stand him!

**Anna:** Like you have a choice. Surely you don't want to die early?

**Iria:** Grr...!

**Anise:** (annoyed) Why did you even let him join the party anyway, Anna?

**Anna:** Do I know he changes into this?

**A/N: **Okay... Here's my problem... **I NEED MORE VOTES**! Please, please, please help me with the votes! Please refer back to the ATTENTION PLEASE chapter for the rules and other updated information. Then, go to my profile and vote. I need more votes for _**POLL Q2**_. Thank you!


End file.
